Made for Him
by Vehyn Fyre
Summary: "Lucy..." He groaned as he pressed into her, shoving her roughly against the wall. Her hands scraped for purchase, eyes squeezed shut as she tilted her head away from him, feeling the hardness press into her, "You can't run from fate." LaLu. M for a very specific reason.
1. The Strings of Fate

**Made for Him**

 **Summary:** "Lucy..." He groaned as he pressed into her, shoving her roughly against the wall. Her hands scraped for purchase, eyes squeezed shut as she tilted her head away from him, feeling the hardness press into her, "You can't run from fate." LaLu

 **Authors note:** This is a mature fic. Don't know if it'll have a lemon in it or not yet, but you let me know what you'd prefer! In any case, enjoy this teaser chapter! This is set after the Alvarez

 **Disclaimer:** I in no way own Fairy Tail! I do however own my own characters.

 **Chapter 1** : The Strings of Fate

 _"Lucy..." He groaned as he pressed into her, shoving her roughly against the wall. Her hands scraped for purchase, eyes squeezed shut as she tilted her head away from him, feeling the hardness press into her, "You can't run from fate."_

 _She whimpered, trying her best to disappear into the wall._

 _"You were made for me..." His breath ghosted over her neck and she whimpered. A growl echoed through the darkness, his chest vibrating as he leant closer, "You're mine..."_

Her eyes snapped open, heart pounding in her chest as she rocketed from her bed, the sheet tangled around her legs as she fell from the mattress. A cold sweat had soaked through her night shirt, a sickening warmth pooling in her lower abdomen. His voice clouded her head and she looked around frantically, the early morning light chasing away the shadows of her dream.

"Not again." Her hands shook as she removed the blanket, the Summer heat making it almost as unbearable as the warmth that her dream left her with, "This is ridiculous!"

Frustrated and flustered, she stormed into her bathroom for a cold shower, completely unaware that she wasn't the only one having a rough morning. The other was enjoying it far more than she was however.

A truth she would soon find out.


	2. Hidden Desire

**Made for Him**

 **Summary:** "Lucy..." He groaned as he pressed into her, shoving her roughly against the wall. Her hands scraped for purchase, eyes squeezed shut as she tilted her head away from him, feeling the hardness press into her, "You can't run from fate." LaLu

 **Authors note:** This is a mature fic. Don't know if it'll have a lemon in it or not yet, but you let me know what you'd prefer! In any case, enjoy this teaser chapter! This is set after the Alvarez. Also, there will be a few spoilers (to help the story form) – Let me know if you want a lemon and I'll give it a shot (if so it likely won't happen for another few chapters) but the sexual tension will keep building.

 **Disclaimer:** I in no way own Fairy Tail! I do however own my own characters.

 **Chapter 2:** Hidden Desire

"Yo Boss. You ok?" Bixlow hesitated before sitting down beside the guild leader.

"I'm fine." The Sieth mage swallowed down his objection, the growl than emanated from his leader enough to deter him from speaking, "What do you want?"

Bixlow wasn't sure whether he wanted to answer the question but spoke the moment the dragon slayer glared at him, "Well... The team and I were thinking about going on a mission. But then there was all the paperwork to do too... And I know a lot of people have gone on missions for the upcoming S class exams and-"

" _Bix_ …" Laxus growled, standing from his seat on the second level so that he could look over the new guild hall.

After the war, they had to start fresh, rebuilding to become a haven for the guild and for the towns folk of Magnolia while the mayor had repairs done. The royal family had even contributed to the effort, sending knights and mages to the town to assist in the clean-up.

Now the guild bustled with citizens and mages alike, Fairy Tail now a virtual trading post for everyone. Though there was a designated place for guild members, it was louder than ever in the hall, "Just go. I'll sort something out."

Bixlow was about to speak when Laxus took off, his shoulders tense as he stalked down the stairs.

"Well that was easy..." Bix could feel the sweat drip down his neck, the atmosphere enough to cause his nerves to fray, wanting to get away from the short-tempered Master as soon as possible, "Ever! Freed! We have the green light. Let's go!"

 **xXx Made for Him xXx**

"Lucy! Refill please!" Macao yelled out from down the bar, calling the blonde over from her other patrons.

"You know there are others on the bar Macao?" Lucy smiled as she refilled the man's mug, casting a quick glance next to him to see Romeo fiddling with a small fire ball, "No fire at the bar Romeo. You remember what happened last time."

The teen froze, quickly extinguishing the fire before casting a his eyes across the room. The resident Fire Dragon Slayer was occupied, but it didn't stop them from shivering, remembering Laxus' wrath when half the guild blew up, "Sorry Lucy. I forgot."

"Ah, go easy on him Lucy." Wakaba smiled around his cigar, patting Romeo on the head.

"And no smoking _either_ Wakaba! You should know better!" She chastised, turning to do some cleaning around the hall when she collided with something solid. Staggered, she braced herself for a fall when strong arms wrapped around her, holding her firmly to them.

"Oh! I'm so-" She looked up, chocolate eyes wide when she realised just who she had run into, "L-Laxus! I'm sorry."

She was answered only with a grunt but the blonde man refused to let her go. Her cheeks tinted pink and she could feel a sweat break out on her forehead.

"Um, is there something you need? A beer maybe?" She cheered internally when she didn't stutter, but the butterflies in her belly were making her jumpy.

 _"You."_ His voice was husky and it make goose bumps rise along her arms. A tingle shot down her spine when he looked at her, his eyes smoulder, faint flecks of orange mixing with stormy grey, "Mira! I'm taking Lucy."

The bar maid just turned and waved, smiling as she answered, "Okay! Have fun you two!"

Lucy's face flamed red at Mira's words and she couldn't help but squeak when Laxus hauled her over his shoulder, "Hey! _Hey_! What are you doing?" She beat against his back with one hand, her other making sure her skirt didn't slip and expose her to the guild hall. People cheered and whistled, furthering her embarrassment. As if sensing her discomfort, Laxus paused at the foot of the stairs, his glare silencing everyone in the room.

"Shut your traps! Unless you want to do the paperwork yourselves, you'd better leave Lucy alone." Adjusting the blonde on his shoulder, ascending the stairs, slamming his office door for good measure.

Gently, he lowered Lucy from his shoulder, his hands lingering on her waist, "You alright?"

Her cheeks still red, she nodded, refusing to look at him, "I'm okay."

The silence grew between them until Laxus stepped away, moving towards his desk and the mountain of paperwork that waited there, "Good."

"Yeah..." Lucy didn't know what do to, shuffling from one foot to the other, "You said something about paperwork down there... So what did you need?"

Laxus hesitated, looking between his work load and the blonde woman still standing by the door.

"My team wanted to go on a mission, but that means I have to deal with all of this. And it's already a lot of paperwork when the four of us do it." He took a deep breath, pining her with an intense look, "I thought you would be the best person for the job... And that I heard Natsu wants to go out on another job. And that you didn't want to go because of what happened on the last job."

Lucy held her wrist, shivering at the memory of the mission that had ended with Natsu blowing up half the guild because of a potion that hadn't worn of by the time they returned, "Yeah. That's really considerate of you." Lucy hummed as she approached the work load, fingers skimming over the pages, "How have you been working through them?"

It was Laxus who blushed, stepping around his desk to stand behind her, "I grab the first sheet and go from there."

Lucy laughed, her breath catching when she felt his chest against her back, his breath tickling her ear. Heat gathered in her and she tried no to squirm, grabbing a bunch of papers as she turned to face him, using them to place some distance between them, "Well that won't work at all. I'll help you organise the piles. Go get some lunch or something in the meantime."

Laxus leant forward, one eyebrow arched up, their noses nearly touching, "Are you ordering me around blondie?" His voice was low and husky, caressing her already frayed nerves.

"No!" Lucy stumbled over her words, her brain short circuiting as she stepped back only to hit the table edge, "I swear. I just thought you may want a break while I sort it all out."

Her words were rushed out and she choked on a breath when he approached, towering over her. The tension was thick in the air and she tried her best not to notice the way his nostrils flared, shame colouring her cheeks as she prayed that he didn't smell her. She could feel the wetness that had started leaking from her and she rubbed her thighs together, trying to smother the smell and get her emotions under control at the same time.

"Fine. I'll be back with food for you." It was all he said, the way his eyes darkened doing nothing to settle her.

It was only when the door closed that she slumped, her body numb as it hit the floor.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She moaned, not even registering that they had just shared the longest conversation they had ever had.

 **xXx Made for Him xXx**

 **So here is the next chapter! Thank you to everyone that reviewed and followed! I can't believe it was so well received. A big big thank you to those that left their feed back! It was much appreciated. Let me know what you want to see happen (lemon or not) and I'll make it happen for you. It's the first time I'm writing a fic like this so the response is very encouraging!**

 **Thank you to the the reviewers:**

Mill23

Lakuchikas

raleyesies

Tiernank

BeautifulAstrology

ecogirl20

westerngoddess

saskiarosee

Helenezahl

Arinsword

LaluHeart777

Q'Nisa

And the three guests that also left their comments!


	3. Not so Clean

**Made for Him**

 **Summary:** "Lucy..." He groaned as he pressed into her, shoving her roughly against the wall. Her hands scraped for purchase, eyes squeezed shut as she tilted her head away from him, feeling the hardness press into her, "You can't run from fate." LaLu

 **Authors note:** So I've decided there will be a lemon in the future of this fic! Thank you guys for letting me know what you wanted! And the chapters will be longer for now on. I just needed the story to be set up. Hope you guys like this chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** I in no way own Fairy Tail! I do however own my own characters.

 **Chapter 3:** Not so Clean

"Ah! There you are my boy! How is everything at the guild?" The communication Lacrima lit the room faintly, allowing the two occupants to see the speaker clearly.

"Shut it old man! We're only calling because we need to sort some stuff out." Laxus slammed a fist into his table, "You have a lot to answer for. "

"What can I be-" The speaker paused before his image enlarged on the crystal, peering into the room, "Us? Lucy! You're helping my Grandson?"

The blonde woman blushed, "Well. Of course. He needed the help and I had the time."

"In other words, you didn't want to go on another mission with Natsu yet?" Lucy gawked at the lacrima, her throat working without sound when Laxus came to her rescue.

"Cut the crap Gramps. Why the hell didn't you do the financial records while you were master?" Lightning visibly cracked through the air as he glared at his grandfather and ex-master.

"Well. In the seven years we were gone, Macao didn't do any of the record keeping, and when we got back Levy fixed it up enough for us to get by. And then I just didn't think of it from there." Makarov grinned up at them, ignoring the way the room darkened.

"So how the hell did we get the money to fix the guild in the first place?" Laxus stood, towering over the lacrima, "And where the hell did you put the paperwork!"

"Well, you're master now. That's your-" Makarov didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence as the communications lacrima crashed into the wall. Thousands of shards scattered across the floor, a wave of magic washing over them as it escaped the crystal.

"Laxus!" Lucy screeched, jumping from her seat and shielding her face with her financial ledger.

"What?" Laxus snapped at her, his eyes widening when he saw her glaring, "Um..."

"Throwing things like a child won't get us anywhere!" She slammed the book down on the table, causing some stray papers to go flying, "And you're paying for another Lacrima out of your own money considering we don't know where the guilds finances lie!"

"Says who?" He leant down, glaring into her brown eyes. He could see the faintest flecks of gold in her eyes from his angle and he could feel his dragon crawling at him.

"Says me." Lucy stepped closer, shoving a finger into his chest and glaring right back at him.

"And what power do you think you have over me and what I do?" His voice turned husky, and his pride swelled when her cheeks turned pink.

"I happen to be the one sorting out your paperwork _... Master_ Laxus." His stomach tightened, face paling at her words. He pulled away, subtly adjusting his jacket.

"Yeah well..." He paused, noticing the sly smile on her face that had his throat tightening, "Fine. I'll go get another one."

He stormed past her, coughing to clear his throat only to choke when she called out, "I'll be waiting for you. We aren't finished yet."

He paused in the doorway, his eyes stormy as he looked at her over his shoulder, "No. We aren't anywhere close to finishing yet."

The door slammed closed behind him and Lucy let out a shaky breath before sitting down in her seat, glancing at the crystal scattered all over the floor, "Right. Calm down Lucy. You have things to do."

Her words did nothing to calm the fire that Laxus had sparked in her. Every nerve in her body was buzzing, messing up their signals and making her legs turn to jelly. Even her blood roared in her ears loud enough that she couldn't hear the door open behind her.

"Relax. I saw him leave anyway. No one will be here." The feminine voice was familiar and when she heard the grunt of someone equally familiar Lucy could feel the horror build up in her, effectively dousing the fire she had quickly begun to crave.

"Time to be manly." A wet sound echoed through the office followed by a moan and Lucy couldn't hold back her mortified squeak, alerting the intruders to her presence. The blonde hesitantly peered over her shoulder, taking in the sight of a dishevelled Ever and Elfman, the latter of which had his hand buried under the bottom of Evers' dress.

"Oh Mavis. Lucy!" Ever screamed, smacking Elfman and forcing him to move away, but not before she moaned when his hand moved. His fingers left the brunette, a thin slim coating them, "Oh god."

"This is not manly." Elfman retreated from the room quickly, his face bright red.

"You didn't see this. Laxus can't know what we do in here. I'm so sorry Lucy." Ever slammed the door as she ran out, leaving the mortified blonde to ponder over her words.

"Oh Mavis... They don't..." She couldn't finish the sentence, bile rising in her throat as she looked around the room. Her mind pictured all the places they could have been and she shuddered in disgust, "I need to clean. I _need_ to clean everything. I need brain bleach!"

Lucy ran from the room and slid down the railing of the stairs to make her trip faster, " _Mira_. I need the cleaning supplies!"

Her cheeks dusted red as she made eye contact with Ever at the bar, coughing when Mira handed her the items she needed, "Hope you two didn't make too much of a mess."

The barmaid winked at her and didn't even wait for a reply before heading to her brother.

Embarrassed by what the take-over mage implied, she bolted back up the stairs, the bottles of cleaning liquid sloshing about, "I need to clean everything."

When she finally got back to the safety of the office, she took a good look around, trying to find the best place to start, "I guess I should clean up the lacrima first of all." With a groan, she pulled the brush and pan from the bucket Mira had given her and bend down, carefully collecting the shards so there could be no one, mostly herself and Laxus, could step on a piece.

She hummed as she worked, making a tune with the shards chiming in the pan. She bent at the waist, keeping herself as far from the shards as possible, not wanting to risk slipping. But she was so focused on her task that she didn't realised when someone walked in until they were right behind her, brushing against her backside. With a yelp she jumped, her pan hitting the ground as she straightened. Before she could turn however a thick arm banded around her shoulders and all she could smell was rain.

"Calm down blondie." His voice rumbled through his chest and resonated in hers, "What are you doing?"

She faught the blush that wanted to show on her face, eyes wide as her fear turn to something she didn't quite want to recognise.

"I'm..." She swallowed, trying to wiggle free only for him to tighten his hold, "I was cleaning."

He chuckled lightly, his voice husky, "I can see that." His lips brushed her ear and her breath caught, "But why are you cleaning?"

"It needed to be done." She reined in her emotions well enough to respond to him properly and glared down at the pan, "This office needs to be thoroughly cleaned and disinfected."

His body went rigid and Lucy took a shaky breath, "Why would we need to clean it?"

His use of the word ' _we_ ' had her heart clenching and she internally berated herself for letting him affect her so much, "Well... there are some things that people should only do at home that happened... _not_ at home. And I don't feel like touching anything till it's all clean."

His hand tightened on her arm before her pulled away, turning her to face him. His gaze was dark, and Lucy tried her best not to give in to the desire to sink back into his arms, "They didn't?" His question rang in her ears and she tilted her head at him.

"They who?" Her question was answered by him lowering his head to hers, breath mingling with hers.

"Ever and Elfman. They came in here to get all hot and heavy, didn't they?" His gaze caught her and she couldn't do anything but nod, her mouth suddenly dry.

"Damn them!" Laxus pulled himself upright, back rigid as he glared at the room around them, "I told them I'd let Mira know the next time they tried to use my office for sex." He stalked to the door and wrenched the door open, the wood groaning under the sudden strain.

"Mira!" His voice echoed through the guild and Lucy cringed, "Tell your brother and Ever than my office is not for their person use. And they can't use any other guild facility for sex either."

Indignant shouts and a shocked yelled followed his words before he slammed the door, glaring back in to his office.

"Let's get this office clean?" Lucy carefully lifted the dustpan from the ground and Laxus stalked up to her, lowering his face to hers as he grabbed the pan from her.

"Only I decide what can happen in this office. You got that?" Lucy gulped, watching the way a wicked smirk appeared on his face, "Got it?"

Again, Lucy nodded, watching him lick his lips before pulling away, "But before we do anything, let's get this place clean. I only want it to smell of us."

Her stomach tightened, watching the muscles in his arms tense as he got to work.

 **xXx Made for him xXx**

 **And there it is! Hope it wasn't too boring for you! Thank you to the following people that reviewed the last chapter! It means a lot to me that you went the extra mile to leave me your thoughts!**

 **Q'Nisa**

 **Linda28091993**

 **Mill23**

 **BeautifulAstrology**

 **6661**

 **saskiarosee**

 **Morenoel**

 **Guest x2**

 **Aimee**

 **Questionable**

 **Mayu05**

 **masha**

 **ezcap1st**

 **killer-kelly420**

 **It really means a lot! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	4. Bumps in the Road

**Made for Him**

 **Summary:** "Lucy..." He groaned as he pressed into her, shoving her roughly against the wall. Her hands scraped for purchase, eyes squeezed shut as she tilted her head away from him, feeling the hardness press into her, "You can't run from fate." LaLu

 **Authors note:** I know it's been a while. I'm sorry. Really. I am. I had a surprise holiday and being a carer has suddenly gotten a lot harder. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. And if you follow my other stories, I will update them either tonight or tomorrow! Also check out my new fic Rewritten!

Also in regards to time skips etc – as pointed out by **raepan2010 –** I don't usually mention it, as each chapter will be a skip to another scene. However, if it is a direct continuation I will have a paragraph recapping the end of previous chapter. Hope that clears some things up! Also, I will go into detail of why Ever was in the previous chapter later! It's a secret!

 **Disclaimer:** I in no way own Fairy Tail! I do however own my own characters.

 **Chapter 4:** Bumps in the Road

 _xXx Dream xXx_

 _Everything clattered to the floor with a resounding crash and Lucy jumped in her seat, the pages she had held flying into the air to join the chaos on the floor._

 _"Laxus?" Hand on her chest, Lucy carefully looked at her guild master from under her lashes only to for her breath catch in her throat when she saw him looking straight at her._

 _The muscles in his neck were tense, the veins visibly throbbing under his skin. Even his chest heaved and it was only when she blinked that she noticed that he was walking towards her, his steps measured, calculated and like a predator stalking its prey. His eyes were smouldering, staring straight through her and making her insides warm._

 _"Lucy." He carefully stepped up to her, his knees on either side of her legs, effectively trapping her on the chair, "Don't look at me like that..."_

 _She tried to rub her legs together as subtly as she could, biting into her lower lip in a bid to hold in her moan. His voice created havoc in her body and she could barely hold herself together with him so close to her. His hand cup her cheek, caressing the skin of her face before it slid around her neck. The heat from his palm caused her cheeks to flush even more than she thought possible and she had to look away, begging her mind to stop sending her images of him – Images of what she thought he could do to her._

 _"Don't look away Lucy." She felt more than saw him bend down and a whimper fell from her lips when he nipped her ear, her face flaming with embarrassment, "Never look away from me Lucy."_

 _He tightened his hold on her neck and she gasped, her body unable even react when he pressed his lips to hers. She froze, feeling the way his tongue danced with hers and the way his hand pulled at her hair. Everything in her screamed at her to move, to react, but nothing responded. She was a doll at his feet for him to do with as he wanted. He groaned into her mouth, his other arm wrapping around her waist before pulling her up from her seat. She moaned when she felt his muscles press into her, their definition rubbing her in all the right places. And it was all the encouragement he needed._

 _He spun them around and slammed her against the table, pressing into her and showing her just how excited he was, and when they pulled apart, his smirk left her breathless…_

 _xXx End Dream xXx_

"Lucy... Lucy!" The voice jolted her awake and she yelped, eyes opening to a view of a wall of black, "Lucy?"

She blinked, taking in the dark shirt in front of her slowly. Her dream faded from her mind, but her body refused to let go of the sensations that had assaulted her. She cleared her throat, avoiding all contact with the Lightning Slayer kneeling before her.

"Lucy?" The concern in his voice pulled at her and she shook her head, eyes squeezed shut almost as tightly as she pressed her legs together, "Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare? You were really restless."

"I'm fine!" Lucy paused for a moment before continuing, realising just how panicked she sounded by yelling at him, "I mean... I'm fine. Really. I just haven't been sleeping well."

He stared at her, as though trying to read her thoughts and she coughed, "Are you sure? Your scents different. And your red in the face."

She took her chance to push his face away from her, doing her best to act offended, " _You_ smell weird you creep! Don't go around sniffing people! You're as bad as Natsu." She stood and left the train cabin, ignoring his shouts for her.

Lucy made her way to the bathroom as quickly as possible, the shaking of the train doing little to settle her nerves. Once inside the small cubicle, she pressed herself into it the door, shame making her cheeks flame, "Come on Lucy! What in Mavis' name was that? Having a dream about Laxus... what's wrong with me?"

"There isn't anything wrong with dreaming about me." The familiar voice that rumbled through the door had her screaming, her heart going a mile a minute as she threw the door open, glaring at her partner and Guild Master.

"There is everything wrong with it! And what the hell are you doing following me like some stalker!" She huffed, chest heaving. Her anger was lost on him however as he towered over her, one eyebrow raised at her outburst.

"Ouch. Usually woman like dreaming about me." He shrugged, one large hand landing on her shoulder and shoving her back into the bathroom before following her and locking the door behind them, "And stop making a scene."

Lucy let out an indignant shriek, her brain struggling to find the words she wanted to yell at him, the side that hated him and the side that craved him at war in her head, "Just... you... what do you think they'll think once we leave this room? Hm?"

He rubbed his ear as though her voice was giving him a headache and he leant forward, forcing her to retreat until she was pressed against the sink, "And what do you think they think? A hot young woman and a guy run off to the the bathroom after a long ass train ride, most likely, people think we're already getting it on. I don't think that's so bad. You should take it as a compliment."

She sputtered, her brain halting as he finished, his arms caging her to the counter.

"Maybe we should give them reason to talk? What do you say?" His voice was husky as he leant closer to her, his breath ghosting across her face.

"What do you... I mean... we can't! You don't even like me!" Her words gave him pause and when he did process her words he laughed, the vibrations travelling from him and through her chest with how close they were standing. When he settled he leant down close to her face, his eyes dark and unreadable.

"Don't always assume you know everything blondie." She froze and her dream flashed through her head seconds before his lips pressed against hers.

It wasn't as rushed or heated as her dream had been, but the warmth still pooled in her belly, her earlier arousal flaring back to life. And as though she had pressed a trigger he pulled her close, pinching her side to make her gasp. He took the opportunity to deepened the kiss and she moaned, her eyes falling closed. Everything in her screamed that what they were doing was wrong, but something primal longed for his touch, had craved it for a long time and now that she had it she was addicted.

He was a drug and she felt herself get weak, giving herself to him completely as everything she was focused on the way he kissed her.

When he finally pulled away she groaned, her lips already swollen and eyes dark from desire, "Calm down blondie. I thought you didn't want them thinking the wrong thing?"

She blinked at him, the haze disappearing from her head to process just how embarrassing the situation had become, "Laxus… you? How could you?!"

She hit his chest, her emotions suddenly in turmoil. Tears welled in her eyes unbidden and she ducked her head, her hands quickly wiping away the saliva that had gather on her lips.

"Hey. What's wrong? You enjoyed it, didn't you?" He tried to get her to lift her head, his hand gently pushing against her chin, but she refused to look at him.

"You can't use people like that! You can't use me like that." She bit down on her sob and she tried to push him away, only to fail and curl into herself, "You can't toy with someone's emotions like that! I'm not some cheap lay!"

She suddenly felt numb, realising exactly what she had just said. Horrified at her slip up, she felt him step away from her, leaving her cold and scared.

"Lucy... I didn't..." She didn't give him a chance to finish as she bolted past him, head down as she ran from the room, "Lucy!"

The door slowly closed, shutting him in the room and he swore, slamming his fist into his forehead, "Fucking damn it! Good going Laxus. Can't fuck this up any more."

When he gathered himself he left the bathroom, ignoring the looks that other passengers sent him as he walked back down the carriage to their compartment. He took a deep breath before opening the door, his eyes going wide at the sight of the blonde. Her cheeks were damp but she wasn't crying, though the smell of salt clung heavily to her. She already had her bag over her shoulder and the folder of paperwork under her arm.

"Lucy-"

 _"Attention passengers. We are now arriving at Clover Town. Please collect all belongings and make your way off the train. We wish you a pleasant stay in Clover Town."_

The announcement stole his opportunity to speak with the blonde and he could only watch as she walked past him, her eyes down as she spoke, "Come on Laxus. If you don't hurry up the other Masters will be mad at you."

She said no more as she walked off, quickly disappearing into the throng of people heading towards the doors as the train lurched to a halt.

"Well shit." He huffed, quickly grabbing his coat and went to get off that train when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down to see a little girl staring up at him, something clutched in her hand.

"Hey mister. Your pretty friend dropped this. You should give it back to her." He carefully took the item from the girl and stared at it in his palm while the mother of the child ushered the girl away.

In his hand was a broken key. A broken Zodiac Key.

 **xXx Made for Him xXx**

 **Again, I'm really sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! But I tried really hard to make it longer. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter and what you think / want to happen in the next chapter!**

 **A big thank you to the following people for reviewing the last chapter! You guys make me want to keep writing!**

 **Mill23**

 **RosesMcKellar**

 **ecogirl20**

 **Q'Nisa**

 **raepan2010**

 **wordsaremyspells1331**

 **saskiarosee**

 **BeautifulAstrology**

 **Guest x2**

 **lilkatkat**

 **LaLuLover71**

 **Numinous-Alqua**

 **LoadedEel**

 **Razy Riddle**

 **ytygr**


	5. A Letter of Truth

**Made for Him**

 **Summary:** "Lucy..." He groaned as he pressed into her, shoving her roughly against the wall. Her hands scraped for purchase, eyes squeezed shut as she tilted her head away from him, feeling the hardness press into her, "You can't run from fate." LaLu

 **Authors note:** I know it's been a little jumpy, but this chapter explains it all. Kind of. After this chapter everything will be more linear and certainly less jumpy (sorry – this is my first lemon story so my brain struggled to piece it all together.) So please, please let me know what you think.

 **Disclaimer:** I in no way own Fairy Tail! I do however own my own characters

 **Chapter 5** : A Letter of Truth

 _Dear Mama,_

 _It's me again. I wanted you to know that I'm okay... As okay as I can be. The past few weeks have been crazy. Never would I have thought I'd be helping Laxus with the guild. But things are weird between us._

 _Right now he's in a meeting with the other Guild Masters... Which I'm glad for... I don't think I can stand to be around him very much. And I know... he's a big jerk but he's also very sweet to those around him._

 _He even stopped Ever from going on a mission because he knows she's expecting! How exciting! She's over the moon. Ever and Elfman can't wait to be parents! Even if their urges have only gotten worse (I don't want to think about that, so no more on that thought...) But I can't help but feel that despite it all, and how nice he can be… I can't help but think he's using me._

 _He's just so hot and cold with me… I don't know what to do Mama. At first he looks like he's as hot and bothered as he makes me feel. Then… He just. It's like he flips a switch. And I won't be a naïve fool and think that he hasn't been with other women… I know he's been with heaps of them. Because of that, I have this fear that he's looking at me like one of them. Someone that he can just sleep with and discard. But I don't want that._

 _To be honest, I don't really know what I want with anything anymore._

 _With the war over, and everyone moving on, I don't know where I fit. Juvia and Gray finally got together, and so did Mira and Freed. Even Natsu and Lisanna are together and I have no doubt in my mind that they'll be married within the year. In other words, I'm alone again._

 _I thought it wouldn't happen. But everyone is so caught up. I shouldn't be sad about it really. I'm happy for them all. I just wish I didn't have to get left behind._

 _And I wasn't left behind for this meeting, I know I need to present to financial records to Gramps and Laxus together to work through some stuff for the guild, but I don't even know how I'll face him…_

Lucy sighed and sat back, the muffled grumblings from the room behind her creating a dull roar in her ears. She could barely even recall why she had been dragged along.

 _xXx Flashback xXx_

 _She had been finishing off the office cleaning when Laxus barged in, the gale created from the force of the door opening sending sheets of paper flying all over the floor. She could only stare, dumbfounded, at the state of the room as Mira ran in, her heeled shoes punching holds through the pages, a comms lacrima in her hands._

" _Laxus! You can't run away from this. As Master of the Guild you need to attend the meeting!" Mira's voice was soft and sweet, but the hard edge in her eyes had Lucy's swallowing her words, beating down the urge to reprimand the pair that had destroyed all her hard work._

" _I don't damn well want to go! I wouldn't want to be in a room with that lot unless I was already insane or incredibly drunk." Laxus paused long enough for him to pull his chair our and sit down, his fingers laced together so that he could rest his head on them, "On second thought, I'd need to be both!"_

 _Mira slammed the communication lacrima on the table and Lucy winced, worried that their new lacrima would break under the pressure Mira applied to it, "Um… Mira. What's going on?" Carefully, Lucy nudged the silver haired maid aside and took the lacrima from the desk, holding it delicately to her chest to make sure no harm could befall it._

" _Laxus needs to go to an official Guild Master meeting! But as usual, he's being stubborn about it!" Mira glared at the blonde slayer who took every opportunity to avoid her, "Laxus!"_

 _The man groaned, slouching back against his chair, "Make Lucy go! She does better with that kind of stuff anyway!" His words shocked the woman and he rolled his eyes, "It makes the most sense. The meeting will be able financial shit and members and mission reports and issues etcetera etcetera. Lucy does all that stuff. I just sign off on them."_

 _Mira cast a quick glance the the Celestial mage before smile, the familiar glint in her eyes making the two blondes uncomfortable, "Well then! Why don't you two go together then! If she's needed, she'll be there! If not, it would be good for her to get out of the guild anyway!"_

" _Oh no!" Lucy shook her head, clutching the lacrima like a life line, "I couldn't! The paperwork would build up like crazy! And Natsu out on a mission. You know how much work that will be!"_

" _nonsense! I have two tickets for the train tomorrow. Which means you be just in time for the Masters meeting in Clover town! End of discussion!" Mira smiled at them and hurried away from the pair and out of the room, the door slamming shut behind her and sending the damaged papers back into the air._

" _Why do I feel like she planned that?" Laxus sighed, a piece of paper landing on his head, "In any case, we can't back out now or she'll have our heads. Go home and rest Lucy. I'll take care of the office and get Ever to cover the paperwork for us."_

" _She still hasn't told the others about that baby has she?" Lucy carefully gathered the scattered pages while she waited for an answer, ignoring the way Laxus watched her, his gaze burning._

" _No. She doesn't intend to tell them for a while yet. Freed and Bix would go crazy. And this way she can get out of a mission if they ask her to go with them. Exactly the same way I got her out of the mission she was meant to go on the day you started helping me out." He nodded at the door, a smirk playing on his lips, "Now go home. I expect you at the station bright and early. Get the details from Mira."_

 _Lucy just nodded, placing the pages in a folder before placing it under her arm and walking out, "Bye Laxus. See you in the morning."_

" _See ya."_

 _xXx End Flashback xXx_

With another aggravated sigh, she stood up from the desk, ignoring the way the meeting room became louder and louder the longer the meeting went on for.

"How long to these meetings usually go for?" She huffed and crossed her arms, glancing around the dull room. What made it worse was the lack of windows so she couldn't even tell the time of day. And while she could call out Horologium, she felt that was unfair on the Spirit.

"Lucy my dear. What are you doing here?" The voice startled her and she spun around, noticing a familiar man behind her.

"Master Makarov! I should be asking you what you're doing here?" She tilted her head, running through all the reasons as to why he would be around.

"Just Gramps from you dear. And I thought I'd see how my Grandson and his assistant were doing." Before Lucy could answer, he laughed, moving to the bench outside the meeting room, "Mira called me and let me in on the situation. Come sit with me Lucy."

Lucy hesitated for only a moment, trusting the man that had taken the place of her parents. She carefully sat next to him, unsure what to do with herself as she waited for him to speak. The silence continued to stretch, making her play with the fraying hole in her pants leg.

"Lucy," She jumped, turning to face the little man beside her, "Calm down my dear. I know something is wrong. I can see it written all over your face."

She numbly placed a hand to her face, confusion making her eyes dull, "Nothing is wrong Master. Uh, gramps."

"Come now Lucy. There is no need to lie to me. We've been through too much for you to get away with it." His gentle voice made her smile and she looked away, her mind going to a far off place as she spoke.

"Well. I guess there is something wrong. But I can't be too sure whether it's my fault or not." Lucy sighed, lowering her hands to her lap, "I mean, I feel like I should be happy. But then I get so confused, and that makes me angry… but then I see how we act and I just… What should I do Gramps?"

The questions startled Makarov and he hummed, tapping his pipe against the bench before taking a puff. He ignored the quizzical look that Lucy shot him and pondered on her words, "Well to tell you what to do, you need to tell me what has you so upset." He waited patiently for her to answer, taking the silence as a positive sign.

"Well, you see gramps… I think I like Laxus. I mean… I _really_ just think I do. And then he kissed me on the train here. But he was playing around. And I don't want that. But as far as I know he hasn't had an actual relationship. And I don't want to be like those other-"

A large hand covered her mouth and she huffed, waiting for Makarov to remove his hand, "You must calm down Lucy. While I'm glad it is you that has shown an interest in him, I can't help but worry. As you said, Laxus hasn't been in a long relationship. I think he could rival Loke's count of hook ups with how he's been. And for that, I too, worry for you and your emotions in this situation. Where as a kiss is nothing for him, it must mean a lot to you. Especially if you have an interest in him." He moved his hand away from her and took another puff from his pipe, "It's a tough situation. And with Mira spreading rumours around the guild, it wouldn't make it any easier for you."

"Of course Mira is trying to get involved…" Lucy groaned, dropping her head into her hands, "Things couldn't get any worse."

"Now Lucy… Everyone knows you are a very attractive woman. And a strong mage at that. With Laxus also being quite the catch, I'm not surprised word is spreading, especially with how much time you two are spending together. The only thing I can think of that would cause him to never settle would be his dragon side." The words caused Lucy's eyes to go wide and she choked on her breath.

"That's right. He's a dragon slayer, so he's going to have those instincts…" She hummed, carefully thinking over what Laxus' dragon could mean.

"Being a dragon slayer, his instincts would most likely draw him to his mate. What that entails exactly Lucy, I don't know. But perhaps you could ask one of the others. Natsu or Gajeel would be ideal. Especially since Gajeel has already found his mate in Levy." Makarov looked at her seriously, making sure he had her full attention before he continued, "Because of that Lucy, and because you are both my children, I want you to be careful. Guard your emotions. Because if you are not his mate, he will not stay with you. Even if you two got together, without being mates, if he ever ran into her, he wouldn't be able to stay with you."

His words were like a weight in her stomach as she folded in on herself, the familiar burn of tears stinging the back of her eyes. She wiped her eyes roughly, standing suddenly from her seat, "Damn it. I will not cry."

It was only Makarov's gentle hand on her back that helped her calm down, "Relax dear. Don't get so worked up until you can talk with the others. Until then, stay on guard. Being a dragon slayer on boosts his normal desires. Don't let him use you till you're sure with what you want to do."

The moment was broken when the meeting door blew open, stray sparks of lightning flying through the opening.

"Screw you guys! This was pointless!" Laxus stormed through the doorway, his jacket billowing out behind him with the force of his magic.

"Oh my!" Master Bob called out after him, "Come back Laxus. The others were just joking around."

Laxus refused to turn around, about to storm out of the building when a hand landed on his arm. He turned with sneer, his magic sparking out and shocking the person holding him. It was only when he heard the feminine yelp that he pulled his magic back, but the damage was done. Lucy nursed her hand against his chest, her shoulders hunched so she could further protect herself.

"Lucy… I-" He tried to speak, only to be shoved out of the way by Master Bob.

"Oh my. That looks like a bad burn Lucy. We should get that looked at." But the blonde woman just shook her head.

"It isn't that bad. Really. No need to worry." She tried to smile, but only a fool would have missed the pain that made her face pinch.

"Come now Lucy. Let's take a look. I should have a perfum for the pain." Ichiya stumbled from the room, his cheeks rosy and his breath smelling of alcohol. Before she could even protest, she was pulled into the meeting room with the other masters, leaving Laxus and his grandfather alone in the entrance room.

"Looks like you've screwed up big time today my boy." Makarov tusked before taking a puff from his pipe and only continued when he saw the irritation on his grandson's face, "Lucy told me about what happened today. The only word of advice I can say is tread carefully. If you screw up, there may be no way to fix it."

The only response he got was Laxus turning and walking out of the building.

 **xXx Made for Him xXx**

 **Well, here it is. A longer chapter. Everything should be linear from now on. As in scene flowing through chapters. And because you've all been so patient here's a preview of the next chapter.**

" _Lucy! What are you doing in today?" Mira ran down the length of the bar, trying to catch up with the blonde-haired woman, "I thought you had the day off to rest?"_

" _I did Mira. But I have to talk to Laxus about something really important." Her determination propelled her up the stairs._

" _Lucy. Now isn't a good time. He's busy!" Mira's words were lost on the Celestial mage as she strolled down the hallway. So determined was she that she didn't notice that muffled sounds coming from within the office._

" _Hey Laxus. I-" Her hand fell from the doorknob, her body going numb._

 _As expected, Laxus was in the office. But she hadn't expect to find him with his pants around his ankles with a girl bent over the desk. The desk she worked on._

 _Laxus froze midthrust, his eyes wide as he looked at the blonde over his shoulder, ignoring the way the woman under him mewled her displeasure at him stopping, "Lucy…"_

 _Hearing her name snapped her out of her horrified daze and she blinked against the sting in her eyes, "Sorry. I should have knocked. Nevermind. I didn't need anything." As quickly as she could, Lucy slammed the door closed, her heart shattering in her chest. She took off down the hallway, running as quickly as she could down the stairs and out of the guild, the call of her name falling on deaf ears._

 _Her cheeks flamed with shame and she kept running, no particular destination in mind. The only thing she did know was that she needed to be as far away from Laxus as she could get._

 **And there is the preview! Thank you to those that reviewed that last chapter:**

BeautifulAstrology

RosesMcKellar

Eliza987123

Wordsaremyspells1331

Mill23

Guest

mayu05

saskiarosee


	6. Realisations and Heartbreak

**Made for Him**

 **Summary:** "Lucy..." He groaned as he pressed into her, shoving her roughly against the wall. Her hands scraped for purchase, eyes squeezed shut as she tilted her head away from him, feeling the hardness press into her, "You can't run from fate." LaLu

 **Authors note:** So here's the next chapter! A lot of you like the preview for this chapter so I hope it lived up to your expectations.

 **Disclaimer:** I in no way own Fairy Tail! I do however own my own characters

 **Previously:** "Looks like you've screwed up big time today my boy." Makarov tusked before taking a puff from his pipe and only continued when he saw the irritation on his grandson's face, "Lucy told me about what happened today. The only word of advice I can say is tread carefully. If you screw up, there may be no way to fix it."

The only response he got was Laxus turning and walking out of the building.

 **Chapter 6** : Realisations and Heartbreak

The train ride back had been quiet, an awkwardness hanging in the air. And they had parted at Magnolia station with little more than a bye to each other.

And the atmosphere was still hanging over the blonde woman the next day as she moped around her apartment. Each of her spirits had tried to speak to her but none had been capable of pulling her out of her mood. Not even Loke's attempts at flirting had been able to lighten her mood. She had been so absorbed in her thoughts that she barely registered the hand that was waving before her face.

"Luce… Lucy!" The voice echoed loudly in her ears and she screamed, titling backwards in her chair until she lost her balance. It was only the strong arms that banded around her that saved her from colliding with the ground, "Woah there!"

The familiar warmth sparked a comforting feeling in her and she felt herself relax, "Thanks Natsu."

His muscles shifted as he corrected her seat and turned it around to face him, "What's wrong Luce?" The worry in his voice only caused her concerns to push to the forefront of her mind, "You can tell me."

He gently pulled her from her desk chair and led her to her couch, Happy quietly resting on his shoulder. Natsu pulled her into his arms, letting her rest her head on his chest while she thought. It wasn't long before he heard her heartbeat pick up and he waited as she pushed herself away, her cheeks red.

"Natsu…" She bit her lower lip, pulling it between her teeth before she continued, "Can you tell me… Can you tell me about dragon slayers and their mates?"

The pinkette blinked at the question, his hand quickly flying to cover Happy's mouth before the cat said something he'd regret, "Sure Lucy. What exactly do you want to know?"

"Well… everything. Gramps told me to ask you or Gajeel, and figured you'd be the best to ask." Her eyes teared up as she looked at him and his heart broke a little, pulling Happy from his shoulder so that he could get more comfortable on the couch.

"What has gramps told you about?" Natsu mumbled, staring at the map Lucy had started in Crocus. Only this time her entire wall had Fairy Tail's latest achievements. Including blown up images captured during the War of Alvarez.

"He said that Dragon Slayers, being as closely related to Dragons as possible, that they would get mates. From what I can gather, Slayers won't settle down with anyone unless they find their mate. Or try not to settle down. But if their mate comes along, their instincts would make them chase them. Whether they had a partner prior to the meeting or not." Lucy took a deep breath, taking in the worried expression on her best friend's face.

"I'm going to assume you have feelings for Laxus then…" his words caused her to sputter, almost protesting when she noticed how serious he was, "You can't deny it Lucy. And I'm not surprised either. I'll tell you what Igneel taught me. So you better listen up, because if you're in this situation, you need to be prepared."

They sat in tense silence, staring at each other intently before Natsu sighed, turning away from her once more, "Yes, dragon slayers take mates. And like you'd image, mates are for life. A once in a lifetime thing. It's not something we can run from and we can't choose our mates. But our Dragon instincts make sure that we aren't led in the wrong direction. Because of that, whether our mate is Dragon or not, they also feel that mating pull. Mates are drawn to each other, and nothing can stop that. But the Alpha, in this case, Laxus, would want to do everything for his mate. He would make sure his mate wanted for nothing and got everything she needed. But he wasn't raised by a dragon, and with how he's acted, his instincts could be a little warped. He may not even know exactly what he's doing sometimes. Because mates have special… abilities, I suppose."

Lucy blinked, large doe eyes shining with the new information, "What kind of… abilities?"

"I mean like… They can influence your thoughts. Make you think things. They can even share dreams with you. That's how the link is usually first established. The slayer sees their mate in their dreams. And when they finally realise what's happening, they can take control. It initiates the mating instincts in the other person." Natsu sighed heavily, dragging a hand through his already messy hair.

"And how… I mean…" She bit her lip, feeling Happy climb into her lap and get comfortable, "What are some of the signs that the mates have connected?" Her breath caught in her throat as she waited, time slowing to a crawl.

"First is usually the dreams. The hot and heavy kind of dreams that leave you wanting more. Then there is the need to be near them. Not feeling like you're whole without them. Then you can start feeling what they feel. It'll be confusing at first, like when you can't separate two ends of the same string. But after a while, you get used to it, and you can separate yourself from your mate…" He was stopped by the look of joy that crossed her face and he had to clear his throat before he continued, "Eventually, your smell will start to merge together. Kind of like the way people smell like other people they hand around with a lot. But this is different. They literally mix. Like you and Laxus have. You smell sweet, like strawberries, and he smells like rain. So you, now, smell like a sweet morning."

"You… you think I'm Laxus' mate?" She gasped, her hands clenching in Happy's fur and causing the feline to yelp, "I'm sorry Happy!"

With great trepidation Natsu nodded, his eyes filled with worry, "I think so. I'm almost ninty-nine percent sure at least. But you need to be careful Lucy. He wasn't raised by a dragon. He'll have trouble listening to his instincts. And likely he'll think he's just got some weird infatuation. And that could really hurt you."

"That's really sweet of you to worry for me Natsu. Gramps said the same thing. But I know how I feel. I think. I mean, I've always felt like I was drawn to him. And I like spending time with him. So maybe… maybe if I can talk to him about it… It'll help?" She smiled at the pinkette, reaching forward to wrap her arms around him, "Thank you Natsu. I'm sure if I have anymore questions I'll come straight to you!"

She pulled away with a smile, placing Happy on the couch as she stood.

"Where are you going Luce?" Natsu couldn't feel a great sense of foreboding while his watched his best friend pull her shoes on.

"I'm going to the guild. I know it's late, but there was a lot of paperwork to do, so I'm sure Laxus is still at the guild. I'll see you around Natsu!" She didn't even bother to close her door as she ran down the stairs and out of the apartment, taking off at a sprint towards the guild, her glee so great she didn't even run along the edge of the canal.

"I finally get it. I have my answers. Which means he must feel the same why I do! So everything on the train was just a misunderstanding." She laughed to herself, her cheeks going red as she remembered the feel of his lips against hers.

It wasn't long before she was standing before the guild, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Her head spun, thoughts running through her brain faster than she could comprehend. She steeled herself, her heart galloping, arms working to push the guild doors open and her feet to carry her into her family's home. People shouted their greetings at her, which she absently returned, mindlessly making her way to the stairs to the second level where the all to familiar office was.

She didn't even register Mira trying to wave her down until the barmaid yelled out to her, "Lucy! What are you doing in today?" Mira ran down the length of the bar, trying to catch up with the blonde-haired woman, "I thought you had the day off to rest?"

"I did Mira. But I have to talk to Laxus about something really important." Her determination propelled her up the stairs two at a time.

"Lucy. Now isn't a good time. He's busy!" Mira's words were lost on the Celestial mage as she strolled down the hallway. So determined was she that she didn't notice that muffled sounds coming from within the office.

"Hey Laxus. I-" Her hand fell from the doorknob, her body going numb. Everything in her stuttering and crashing to a halt.

As expected, Laxus was in the office. But she hadn't expect to find him with his pants around his ankles with a girl bent over the desk. The desk she worked on.

Laxus froze midthrust, his eyes wide as he looked at the blonde over his shoulder, ignoring the way the woman under him mewled her displeasure at him stopping, " _Lucy…"_

Hearing her name snapped her out of her horrified daze and she blinked against the sting in her eyes, "Sorry. I should have knocked. Nevermind. I didn't need anything." As quickly as she could, Lucy slammed the door closed, her heart shattering in her chest. She took off down the hallway, running as quickly as she could down the stairs and out of the guild, the call of her name falling on deaf ears.

Her cheeks flamed with shame and mortified horror, and she kept running, no particular destination in mind. The only thing she did know was that she needed to be as far away from Laxus as she could get.

It was only when the rain started to fall that she stopped, her legs burning from her run and her head fuzzy from her thoughts. All her happiness had burnt up, the flames hotter than anything Natsu could produce, and far more sinister than any pain she had ever endured. Everything in her hurt, like her heart was trying to rip itself from her chest. She staggered to the pitiful shelter a small cluster of trees provided, pressing her forehead into the harsh bark in an effort to ground herself.

"But Natsu said… The mating should have been right. I was so sure-" A sob ripped from her throat and her knees buckled, her keys warming on her hip, her spirits sensing her distress and yet unable to help her while she kept their gates closed, "Did I make it all up? Was I just imaging it all? My feelings?"

The thoughts only dug deeper in the seeping wound and she cried, curling herself into a ball on the ground. She couldn't think straight, she couldn't feel the cold of the rain and she couldn't hear anything aside from the roar of blood in her ears.

"Bunny girl?" The voice rumbled from somewhere above her and she blinked blarily, barely recognising the person holding an umbrella over her prone form, "Lucy?" The metal that glinted in his face gave him away and she sniffed, not bothering to get up and fix herself. He sniffed, his eyes narrowing before he knelt down, "Well shit. What the fuck has the shithead done now?"

With a caution that Lucy didn't think Gajeel was capable of, the Iron Dragon Slayer pulled her from the ground to rest against his chest before he picked her up, his umbrella forgotten in his effort to collect her in his arms.

"Come on Bunny girl. Let's get you warmed up." His voice rumbled in his chest as Lucy sniffled, drifting in and out of sleep as he walked. His actions at present were so contradictory from their first encounter that she would have laughed if she had the strength to.

Before long, her body seemed to thaw and they entered a small hut, a familiar bubbly voice calling out to them, or more precicley, Gajeel, "Gaj! What took you so long? You said you were just check-  
The voice stopped, before something metal hit the ground a small hands were running over the blondes body, checking her over, "Lu-chan… Gajeel? What happened to her?"

The man grunted, moving to place the blonde on something soft, but Lucy was so worn out she barely registered where she was, the last thing she heard sending her back down the spiral of despair.

"The dickheads fucked up the mating call. I just hope we aren't too late to help them…"

 **xXx Made for Him xXx**

 **So there you have it! This chapter was kind of… written on the fly? Emotional chapters like this I kind of just give myself key points and let my hands do the work. So it's like reading a whole new piece of writing, because I don't really think about it as I put the words down on paper.**

 **I also have a poll on my page. Let me know who you want to be Natsu's mate! It's a key point that I need for my next chapter and I want you guys to have a say!**

 **Also, a big thank you to those of you who reviewed the last chapter!**

Illustre

Mill23

ecogirl20

RaivynGrimm

firelover11

Fairy-GG

Tiernank

wolfscarlet1

Satisfied Reader

abargaigirl6

saskiarosee

BottledPetrichor

love crimson red ray88

Purplemara

Paperhana

 **Preview of Chapter 7: Heated Embrace**

" _Lucy…" He whimpered, pressing her face into his chest, pressing his nose into her hair so that he could smell her. Her skin burned him, her fever wrecking havoc on her body and her thoughts tormenting him, "I know even this won't be enough to make up for it. But I didn't know. I didn't think it could actually happen."_

 _He could hear her thoughts, her cries, through their link, and he ignored the pain that radiated from his bruised cheek so that he could pressed his face to the top of her head, "But you need to come back to us. To me. Let me make this right…"_


	7. Answering the Call

**Made for Him**

 **Summary:** "Lucy..." He groaned as he pressed into her, shoving her roughly against the wall. Her hands scraped for purchase, eyes squeezed shut as she tilted her head away from him, feeling the hardness press into her, "You can't run from fate." LaLu

 **Authors note:** So here's the next chapter! A lot of you like the preview for this chapter so I hope it lived up to your expectations.

 **Disclaimer:** I in no way own Fairy Tail! I do however own my own characters

 _ **Previously:**_

 _Before long, her body seemed to thaw and they entered a small hut, a familiar bubbly voice calling out to them, or more precisely, Gajeel, "Gaj! What took you so long? You said you were just check-_

 _The voice stopped, before something metal hit the ground a small hands were running over the blondes body, checking her over, "Lu-chan… Gajeel? What happened to her?"_

 _The man grunted, moving to place the blonde on something soft, but Lucy was so worn out she barely registered where she was, the last thing she heard sending her back down the spiral of despair._

" _The dickheads fucked up the mating call. I just hope we aren't too late to help them…"_

 **Chapter 7:** Answering the Call

The doors to the guild slammed open, an ominous silence falling over the beer hall as everyone turned to see who had caused the ruckus. Out of the rain stepped Gajeel, his face dark and his clothes dripping with water from the storm outside. No one dared speak to him, his glare enough to keep them all at bay as he made his way through the hall and up the stairs. Not even Mira bothered stopping him, her worried gaze burning holes into his back before he disappeared from view.

"Wow. I haven't seen him this angry for a long time." Cana mumbled into her mug, sipping her beer while she mindlessly shuffled her cards on the bar top with her other hand.

"Hmm. You're right Cana. I wonder what's got him so angry? Think it has something to do with Lucy?" The card mage didn't even have a chance to respond when a hand slammed down on the bar next to her.

"Without a doubt he's gone to haul Laxus out of his office. The asshole fucked up and he needs to fix the mess he's made." Natsu glared at the wood top, his serious mood unsettling the two women.

"What do you mean Laxus fucked up? What'd he do?" Cana put her glass down, having drained the last of the alcohol from it.

Natsu looked around, carefully assessing everyone who could potentially listen in, "Laxus is a Dragon Slayer. And Dragon Slayers have mates, just like Dragons. But it works both ways and mates are drawn to each other. But if a bond hasn't been established, both people are at risk of being hurt. And sometimes it can lead to death if something gets in the way of the Mating Call." He took a breath, rubbing a hand through his hair before dropping into a stool, "From what Lucy told me, she thinks she might be Laxus' mate. I followed her here, But when I got here I smelt him along with some hussy upstairs and then when she ran up I knew it wouldn't turn out well. Gajeel must have run into her and must be out for blood."

"Oh. That's so sweet of Gajeel." Mira giggled at the incredulous look Cana sent her, "He's really come to care for Lucy like a little sister."

"Chances are that he must have bumped into Lucy after she ran from the guild. If she saw Laxus doing what I think he was doing… She's going to be hurting a lot right now." Cana swallowed loudly, her own thoughts running in circles around the rage she felt towards the man that had hurt her friend.

"Why didn't you follow her then Natsu?" Mira titled her head, staring quizzically at the pinkette who only shook his head.

"Laxus would never listen to me. And though I hate it, he's stronger than me and would expect me to go up there. Gajeel however, is like a wild card. Lucy's wild card."

The three looked up to the second storey, wondering just what Gajeel planned on doing their blonde-haired Master.

 **xXx Made for Him xXx**

He could smell them before he even reached the doors, and smelling Lucy's tears on top of the stench just made him angrier. His eyes landed on the door hiding the incriminating scene and it just made him even madder. Hhe threw the door open, growling when he caught sight of the woman that was clinging to the blonde Slayer, "Get out!"

His growl terrified the woman and she ran from the room, not even looking back at the man she had just gotten intimate with. Laxus growled at him in return, but made no move to leave his seat, "What the fuck do you want?"

Gajeel prowled through the office, slamming his fists into the desk so hard that he left indentations in the wood, "I want you to go fix what you've fucked up."

"Just what the hell are you on about?" Laxus leant forward, only to have to pull away when Gajeel swiped his arm across the desk top and threw everything to the ground.

"Don't play this bullshit game of yours with me! You know I mean Lucy!" Red eyes narrowed as he leaned closer to the man responsible for hurting the blonde woman, "I know you know about mating. I've seen you reading the books the Guild Library has on it. And I know you think Lucy may be your mate. So stop fucking around with her."

"I don't know what-" Laxus' eyes went wide when the Iron Dragon Slayer fisted a hand in his shirt and pulled him forward so that they were nose to nose.

"Shut up Sparky. Lucy is your mate. Everyone can see it and she even managed to figure it out herself according to Natsu. Which is why she came here earlier. And now you've fragmented the bond and it could very well kill her!" Gajeels' fist flew and he dropped him on his ass before crossed his arms, glaring down at the dumbfounded Master who cradled the cheek that had just been hit.

"Kill? I could have… What?" Laxus didn't even make a move to pick himself up off the floor, or button up his shirt or pants. He just sat on the ground in shock.

"Yeah dick head. Kill. The mating works both ways. While you can't have anyone but your mate, neither can they. And considering she figured it out, she'd already started strengthening the bond between you two. You already know you can feel her, hear her thoughts. So now you have to fix it, because if that bond breaks, so does her mind and she'll die." Gajeel took a breath before turning towards the door, "Do I need to spell it out for you anymore?"

Laxus staggered up from the ground, his hands grabbing his coat from the back of his chair, "Where is she? Where's Lucy?"

"Sure. Now you care." Gajeel didn't have a chance to continue because the second the words left his lips he found himself pinned against the wall, an angry blonde glaring down at him.

"You tell me where she is right now Iron breath. Or so help me…" Laxus twisted his fist in Gajeel's shirt. His eyes were feral, the veins on his forehead visibly pounding. He lifted the Iron Slayer higher on the wall, his lightning crackling around them, "Where is she!"

His thoughts were racing, pain lacing each memory and thought that wasn't his own. He felt the phantom rain on his skin, the burning in his chest that wasn't his own.

"You need to chill out. She's at my place. Levy is taking care of her. But you need to take control of your Dragon or you'll be no help to her!" Gajeel lashed out, a solid metal pole slamming into Laxus' gut and sending him flying into his table, his weight cracking the it in two, "Now you need to calm the fuck down and take a second to think. If it was anyone other than bunny girl I wouldn't bother helping you. But it is her, so you're going to listen to me!"

Gajeel stalked up to the man who refused to get up from the ruined desk, "When I first found out Levy was my mate, I didn't want to accept it. It wasn't meant to be. After what I'd done to her… But then I realised that avoiding the mating was hurting us both, and at least I knew why I was hurting. She only knew she was in pain and couldn't find a cause. She even went to the old hag to find an answer. Now, imagine the pain your feeling and multiply it by a thousand. Because Lucy figured it out… And now image that you had walked in on her with some other dude shoving his dick in her? Not nice is it?" Gajeel smirked at the growl that left the Guild Master and he pressed on, leaning over the man, "You've practically ripped her heart from her chest and stomped on it. I've heard from Levy that Lucy has feelings for you. Hearing about the mating from Natsu probably cemented the idea in her head. You gotta fix the cracks you've caused. You hear me?"

Laxus only glared, a subtly nod of his head all the answer Gajeel needed. He pulled Laxus to his feet and started towards the door, not caring for the mans' state of undress. He dragged him down the stairs and through the guild, ignoring the whispers from the other members.

"Mira!" Laxus roared, his eyes focused solely on the doors ahead of him, "No one is to disturb me until I come back to the guild. Understand?"

"Of course!"

Satisfied with her answer, he allowed himself to be pulled from the threshold of the guild and marched through the rain. He knew where Gajeel lived, he knew where everyone in the guild lived because he'd forced himself to memorise their files. But he hadn't been through anyone's more thoroughly than the woman he was being led to. And that thought pained him, "I really hurt her, didn't I?"

His whispered words were heard, despite the storm overhead, "Yeah. If you can feel the full extend of her pain, which you can't, I'd say you have a lot to fix with Bunny Girl."

Despair flooded him and his steps faltered, only staying upright because Gajeel held on to his arm, "What do I have to do? How do I fix it?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Gajeel shook his head, sending droplets everywhere, "Nowhere in written history have mates avoided or rejected each other. So it's hard to say if you can even save your bond. It's hard to say whether she'll die or not. But at the end of the day, whether this works or not is up to you."

They continued in silence, the pain increasing in Laxus' gut until he thought he couldn't bare it. It had started as an ache when Lucy had run away and had grown into a burn, tearing sensation by the time they arrived at the front door. Light was already streaming through the open doorway, Levy clutching the wooden frame as she waited.

"Gajeel! Oh thank Mavis! Hurry up!" Levy's shadow already retreated into the house and Gajeel picked up his pace, letting go of Laxus when he noticed the man was following willingly. Their footsteps pounded against the wood floors, following the smell of old paper and sweet vanilla respectively. And when the men finally entered the lounge room, they staggered to a halt.

Lucy was sleeping on the couch, a damp cloth on her forehead. Her breathing was laboured, face red and eyes pinched in pain. She mumbled under her breath, her words rushed and strained. It pulled Laxus forward, his body colliding with Gajeel and pushing Levy aside so that he could kneel next to the Celestial mage. His hands slowly rose, fingers barely brushing against the heated skin of her cheeks. Her sweat glistened in the light, making his heart ache.

"Why?" He leant closer, listening to her words, "Am I not good enough?"

He recoiled as if struck, his eyes wide, "No… No. You are good enough. Too good. Lucy…" His hands buried in her hair and he pulled her up, wrapping himself around her, ignoring the uncomfortable heat that radiated from her.

"Lucy…" He whimpered, pressing her face into his chest, pressing his nose into her hair so that he could smell her. Her skin burned him, her mental anguish wreaking havoc on her body and her thoughts tormented him, "I know even this won't be enough to make up for it. But I didn't know... I didn't think it could actually happen."

He could hear her thoughts, her anguish, through their link, and he ignored the pain that radiated from his bruised cheek so that he could pressed his face to hers, "But you need to come back to us. _To me_. Let me make this right…" He sniffed and was shocked when he realised he was crying. The burn behind his eyes was a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time and it just drove the knife deeper.

"L-Laxus?" Even in her sleep, Lucy realised he was with her, subconsciously reaching for him.

"Yes!" He pulled away, not even noticing the other leave the room, "Yes. Lucy. I'm right here. I'm here with you."

"Why?" A tear escaped her closed eye and he winced, a quiet whine leaving his throat.

"Lucy. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I thought… I'm not good enough for you Lucy. For everything I did-" His words froze in his throat, heart pounding in his chest when her hand landed on his bruised cheek, carefully stroking the bruise. Her eyes were cracked open, the golden-brown drawing him in.

"The Guild and I forgave you a long time ago Laxus…" She coughed, curling into him, "We made you Master after all."

"But can you forgive me for what I've done now?" His voice strained and he could only press his face into her hair when he felt her freeze up, "I'm so sorry. Lucy… I don't really get it. I don't know what's going on. I didn't think you'd feel the same way… I-I damnit Lucy. I know I fucked up."

She cried then, a loud sob leaving her lips, "I love you Laxus." She whispered the words against his neck and he felt his blood stop in his veins, "I thought you felt the same way. And when Natsu… when he explained the bond between mates… I-"

He pulled her away from him long enough to seal his lips over hers. She moaned, fingers curling into his shirt. He poured everything he could into the kiss, pressing her tightly against him. The taste of her was addictive, and her reactions drove him insane, his blood on fire. He prodded her lips with his tongue, groaning when she opened her mouth for him.

"Gods Lucy." He pulled away only for a moment to breath before trailing kissing down her neck. Her whole body arched when he sucked on her pulse, his teeth grazing her skin ever so slightly, "I've dreamed of doing this with you."

He pressed his lips against hers again and pulled her off the couch and into his lap. Lightning sparked between them, "I've had dreams too." Her words were breathy and made his pants tighten uncomfortable.

"Damn Lucy." He pressed her back against the foot of the couch and ground his hip into her, his mind going blank when she moaned his name, "I love you too. I love you so damn much it fucking hurts."

His words triggered a sudden shock to their bodies, the lightning arcing up and making the power flicker. Heat seared through them and he pulled away, watching her lazily open her eyes. He growled at the heated look she gave him, and the flush that decorated her cheeks was no longer one of pain.

"Fuck I want you Lucy." She smiled gently at his words, a want twisting in his messy hair.

"Then have me Laxus."

 **xXx Made for Him xXx**

 **And… cliffhanger! I'm sorry! I had to. I wasn't sure if this chapter was going in the right direction or not! But please let me know and the next chapter will be a lemon if you liked where it's going! I know, they're both a OoC but it worked!**

 **A major thank you to the following people for reviewing the last chapter! You all really helped motivate me to get this chapter out!**

RosesMcKellar

LoadedEel

Paperhana

love crimson red ray88

Numinous-Alqua

BottledPetrichor

Desna

BeautifulAstrology

Tiernank

saskiarosee

mariesola

FairyTailNerd22

LilSunHi17


	8. Courting an Angel

**Made for Him**

 **Summary:** "Lucy..." He groaned as he pressed into her, shoving her roughly against the wall. Her hands scraped for purchase, eyes squeezed shut as she tilted her head away from him, feeling the hardness press into her, "You can't run from fate." LaLu

 **Authors note:** So here's the next chapter! A lot of you like the preview for this chapter so I hope it lived up to your expectations. I had already been leaning towards holding off on the lemon, at least for now, considering I wanted a bit more drama involved, so most of you should be happy with it! If not, I'm sorry but if you're wanting tension (and soon to be posted lemon), check out Provoking the Mating. I posted it as a one-shot but it will now be a two-shot as of this weekend!

 **Disclaimer:** I in no way own Fairy Tail! I do however own my own characters

 **Previously:**

" _Damn Lucy." He pressed her back against the foot of the couch and ground his hip into her, his mind going blank when she moaned his name, "I love you too. I love you so damn much it fucking hurts."_

 _His words triggered a sudden shock to their bodies, the lightning arcing up and making the power flicker. Heat seared through them and he pulled away, watching her lazily open her eyes. He growled at the heated look she gave him, and the flush that decorated her cheeks was no longer one of pain._

" _Fuck I want you Lucy." She smiled gently at his words, a want twisting in his messy hair._

" _Then have me Laxus."_

 **Chapter 8:** Courting an Angel

"No way!" The sudden voice broke them from their moment and Lucy was suddenly pulled away from the Lightning Slayer. She blinked, processing the fact that she was being held by Gajeel and she gasped, her head snapping to look at Laxus who was still on the ground and her eyes burned, filling with tears.

"You mean… It wasn't a bad dream? It happened? He… he…" Her body shook, a sob ripped from her throat. She buried her face in Gajeel's chest, feeling another set of hands land on her shoulders. The image of how she'd found him in his office playing through her mind.

"It's alright Lulu." Levy's whispered gently before glaring down at Laxus, no longer fearing his power or his position in the guild, "And you… How filthy can one person be?" Her voice held so much venom that the blonde man actually flinched, shame colouring his cheeks, "You think you can just use one woman and run to another? I bet from the state of you that you haven't even showered! Disgusting. There is no way we'd let you have Lucy after what you did."

His shoulders stooped and the silence in the room grew, only broken when Lucy hiccupped, "I… I know. I just… I wasn't thinking. She's my mate so-"

"So nothing! What you did was inexcusable. You don't deserve Lucy as a mate." Levy crossed her arms, glaring at Laxus for only a few more moments before her gaze softened, a gentle sigh leaving her before she crouched down, "But that doesn't mean you haven't made her happy in the past. She cares for you. And now you have to make it up to her and prove that your worthy of being her mate."

The mammoth of a man blinked owlishly, his brain struggling to process the bluenettes words.

"Levy... I think you broke him..." Gajeel chuckled, swinging Lucy up into his arms properly and walking out of the room, "I'm gonna make sure Blondie calms down. Take care of the idiot."

Levy hmphed at being stuck on Laxus duty, but the burn in her to protect her friend fuelled her and she took a seat on the couch, not wanting to get close to the dirty man.

"You know, Lucy says you're really smart... but right now I'm struggling to see that." She joked lightly, watching as his eyes snapped to his and his mouth closed with an audible ' _click_ ' from his teeth.

"She says that about me?" He seemed in awe at what he'd been told, guilt twisting his gut.

"Lu says a lot of things about you. About how strong you are. How she admires how much you do for the guild. How your kiss made her melt. Though... after that incident her opinion of you plummeted. And now... I'm not sure what she thinks of you, but instinct is attracting her to you and it only makes her hurt more. Now you need to make it up to her." Levy spoke to the air around her, refusing to look him in the eye, "So get to it. I'd think of something fast if I were you."

The bluenette stood up and left the room, going down to hall where Laxus could hear water running.

"Make it up to her..." He whispered before dropping his head into his hands and roughly running his fingers through his hair, "How the fuck to I make up for this?"

He moped on the couch for a few more moments, ideas bouncing around his head before he jumped to his feet, a fierce determination sparkling in his eye before he bolted out of the house and quickly utilised his powers to teleport himself home.

The cabin just outside Magnolia was his personal getaway from the guild, also the place he rarely visited due to always staying with his team. He couldn't help himself as he rushed in, discarding his clothes quickly so that he could jump in the shower. Feeling the crusted liquid of his tryst made him ill and he wanted nothing more than to wash himself of the filth.

He scrubbed till his skin was raw before he got out and dried himself. Finding a clean button up shirt and slacks, he rushed out of his home, forgetting his jacket in his hurry. Even as he landed in front of the guild, the clouds still overhead but no longer raining, the dreary weather had driven people home early and when Laxus entered he could see Mira chatting cheerily with her sister and Kinana. He stalked up to them, trying to look indifferent. He sat at a stood before the trio and crossed his arms, watching the silverette closely.

"Oh Laxus." She turned and smiled at him, her grin fading when she noticed how serious he was, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

He grunted, feeling his cheeks colour before he spoke, "Actually yes. I need a favour..."

"Does this have something to do with that hussy and Lucy?" Mira was terrifying when her anger boiled over and Laxus flinched at her cold tone.

"Ah... yeah. I really fucked up. Badly. And I need to make it up to Bl-Lucy... Will you help me?" A glint entered the demons eye and he sighed, realising the magnitude of what he had just unleashed.

"Oh course I'll help you." Even in the empty guild hall, a few key people were still lingering, "Ladies! Come here! We have a job to do!"

 **xXx Made for Him xXx**

She walked around the apartment in a daze, unable to shake the strange hollowness in her chest. Her lacrima comm had chimed a few times throughout the night and she hadn't bothered to check it. When she rose in the morning she had tried to write, read a novel and even attempt cleaning up the mess her team had made throughout the week, but she couldn't focus long enough on anything to make headway.

A knock came from her door and she turned, dragging her feet along the ground and had barely unlocked her door when it was swung open, her reflexes just saving her from getting a door to the face.

"What in the name of Mavis-" Lucy barely managed to right herself when her arms were grabbed, and she was dragged from her home, "Hey! I'm not even changed!"

Mira just sent her a smile, Cana laughing beside her as they dragged the blonde woman behind them.

"Fear not Lucy. Levy told us of your encounter and we are here to make things better." Erza jogged up beside them once they got onto the main street and Lucy could only groan.

"But did you really have to drag me out so quickly? I don't even have shoes on." Lucy pointed, looking down at her grey sweat pants and black off shoulder jumper. Even her hair was a mess, half hanging out from the bun she had put it all into when she had woken up, "I mean really. I haven't even showered yet." Saying those words proved to them just how deep Lucy had fallen into her sudden depression and it renewed their determination.

"Don't you worry Lucy. Your girls have your back!" Cana laughed suddenly stopping, Mira along with her. The force had Lucy snap backwards, only to be caught by the three women. Erza grabbed her ankles and together they took off down the street again, carrying Lucy between them.

"Hey. What do you think you're doing?" The upside down view of the world made her dizzy and Lucy could only groan as the women picked up speed, running through the streets and forcing the towns people to hurry out of their way lest they be carried away with the party, "Can... can you guys p-put me down n-now?" Her body rocked from side to side, her face paling as nausea crept up her throat.

Cana laughed, a manic sound as her hand tightened momentarily before all of them let go of the blonde. Lucy choked on her scream, eyes widening at the sight of steaming water before she was submerged in it, somehow managing to take a deep breath before she was consumed by the water. Her feet hit the bottom and she spun herself around, rising to the surface as quickly as she could. The sound of laughter echoed in the room and Lucy sputtered, glaring at the woman while moving her hair out of her face, "What in Mavis' name was that for?"

Mira could only giggle, crouching down at the edge of the warm spring water, "I heard from Levy about... what happened. And the whole mate thing. So we're here to pick up your spirits and throw you head first into the whole mating thing."

Dread pulled in Lucy's gut and she pushed herself away from the women, refusing to look them in the eye, "I don't know what you're talking about."

The water rippled, and her head snapped up, only have her vision filled with red and gentle arms wrap around her, "I can't image what you're going through Lucy. But you're Nakama. You can't run from the connection between you and Laxus. But that doesn't mean you have to make it easy for him." With a smirk Erza pulled away, her swimsuit glistening from the spring water, "We made him pay to rent out the entire bathhouse for the day to start with."

With a snort Cana also entered the water, having changed while the pair were talking, "Not like it would put a dent in his wallet but still, it was funny to see his face when we told him what he had to do."

"So enjoy yourself Lucy. Think of this as a gift from him." Mira waded through the water, sending ripples along its surface.

"You guys..." Lucy sniffled, blinking back tears, "Why are you helping him?" A hint of betrayal leaked into her voice and the woman glanced at each other.

"Because we know how much you care for him Lucy. I have seen it for a while now, and unlike Jellal and I, we don't want you running around in circles." Erza gave her a warm smile before pushing away, finding the submerged seating in the pool.

"We only want the best for you, and despite how angry I am at him, he's the best thing for you." Levy's voice floated over to her and Lucy spun, noticing that a large group of females from the guild were already stepping out from the changing room on the other side of the bathing pool.

"Levy..." Eyes wide, Lucy took them all in, "Evergreen... Lisanna..."

"Laxus can be as thick headed as Natsu sometimes. Considering how long I've been on his team, I can tell you a thing or two about how to deal with him." With a wink Ever entered the water, followed closely by the other females.

"But enough of that. We're here to relax and have some fun!" Wendy jumped into the water, the others laughing at her joy. The love they all had for the Celestial mage was palpable and Lucy couldn't help but laugh with them.

 **xXx Made for Him xXx**

He paced up and down the room, his boots thudding against the wooden floor in time with his heart beat.

"Hey Boss man. You need to calm down." Bixlow could only watch in amusement as the great Thunder God walked the length of his office before retracing his steps in the other direction.

'Calm down. Calm down.' His babies echoed him and he laughed , "I don't think I've ever actually seen you nervous Laxus. This isn't like you." Laxus would have usually snapped at the helmeted man but he just sighed, running a hand through his already messy hair.

"Of course I'm nervous Bix. I fucked up. I fucked up really bad. She's my mate. The only one intended for me. And it works that way for her to. And instead she walks in on me fucking some other chick. Right after she found out about our bond. How am I meant to feel? _Happy_?" He took a deep breath, gathering himself while Bix just stared.

"Well... yeah. I know she loves you. Her aura always glows brighter around you. Like you said, it works both ways. Nothing short of cheating on her will send her away. And considering you two weren't ' _together_ ' I doubt she'll run away from this."

"Bixlow is right Laxus." Freeds voice suddenly filled the room and the two men turn to the door to see their other team mate pop his head in. I've collected the Slayers as requested."

Natsu and Gajeel shuffled in, Natsu surprisingly serious for once and the latter angry. Neither male could stand the sight of the blonde man, but their desire to help a certain Celestial mage drove them to shove aside their disdain for the man.

"For the record, I'd break your face if it wasn't going to upset Bunny girl." Gajeel chuckled, watching the realisation flash through Laxus' storm grey eyes.

"I appreciate that. Though I'd probably deserve it regardless..." With a heavy sigh, Laxus sat down in his desk chair while Bix stood and silently exited the room with Freed, "Well, take a seat."

Natsu sat first, fidgeting in his seat, "You know... you're lucky you have Lucy as a mate. If it weren't for that, we'd never allow you to see her again."

The threat hung in the air and only cemented itself when Gajeel scoffed, "Even with the bond I want to tell Levy to take Bunny far away."

"Okay! I get it. I fucked up in the worst way possible. Now how do I fix it? How does someone go about this whole mating thing... the right way?"

Wicked grins spread across the other men's faces and Laxus could feel the regret bloom in his mind but he gritted his teeth, _'This is for Lucy damn it.'_

"First of all. You need to properly court her. Dragons used to chase each other down. But we aren't as primal as that." Gajeel rested his elbows on the table, knitting his fingers together so he could rest his head on them, "You need to prove to Lucy that you can provide for her. Show her that she'll want for nothing."

Natsu nodded, crossing his arms, "You have to tell her that what you feel is genuine. Shower her with gifts. Show her just how much she owns you."

Laxus could only stare wide eyed at the pair, his own dragon hissing at the thoughts of someone 'owning' him, but it was placated when they thought of Lucy and her happiness.

"I... can do that..." Laxus nodded to himself more so than to the other two males, "What do you suggest I start with?"

Onyx met red and the two Slayers nodded, "You get to know her. And not the crappy, _we've worked together_ , shit either. Go to dinner. Provide for her in a way that would have represented how dragons used to hunt for their families." Gajeel chuckled, "Only you'll shower her with amazing food."

"That's probably the best place to start. Team Natsu tend to eat through her savings because of food and repairs, so she barely spoils herself." Natsu's words caused a growl to echo from the Lightning Slayer and he could feel the sweat drip down his face, "We've tried to make it up to her. But you know how she is..."

"You..." Laxus stood, his growl slowly dying on his lips, "Thank you. I already have Mira working on something like that for tonight... so we're going in the right direction at least..."

"Give us an update tomorrow on how that works out for you. We'll give you the next step when you're ready."

Together, the pair left and Laxus slumped down in his seat, "I will win you over Lucy. I swear it."

 **xXx Mate for Him xXx**

 **And the process has started? What do you think Laxus should have to do in his attempts to make it up to her and prove his worth! I know a lot of people didn't want a lemon in this chapter considering what happened, and to be honest, neither did I, but authors listen to their fans. I know have the chance to make everything play out. Let me know your thoughts!**

 **A big thank you to the following people for reviewing the last chapter:**

Katelyn

hanami2510

raepan2010

An Amber Pen

Ecogirl20

Tiernank

RosesMcKellar

Desna

 _Guest x3_

BeautifulAstrology

Eternally Naegiri

xtrahotcheetos

love crimson red ray88

sarah naomi

melissaanne29

cabou23

Tell87

Bebelynn


	9. Blessing of the Stars

**Made for Him**

 **Summary:** "Lucy..." He groaned as he pressed into her, shoving her roughly against the wall. Her hands scraped for purchase, eyes squeezed shut as she tilted her head away from him, feeling the hardness press into her, "You can't run from fate." LaLu

 **Authors note** : So here's the next chapter! A lot of you like the preview for this chapter so I hope it lived up to your expectations. I had already been leaning towards holding off on the lemon, at least for now, considering I wanted a bit more drama involved, so most of you should be happy with it! If not, I'm sorry but if you're wanting tension (and soon to be posted lemon), check out Provoking the Mating. I posted it as a one-shot but it will now be a two-shot as of this weekend!

 **Disclaimer** : I in no way own Fairy Tail! I do however own my own characters

 **Previously:**

 _"You..." Laxus stood, his growl slowly dying on his lips, "Thank you. I already have Mira working on something like that for tonight... so we're going in the right direction at least..."_

 _"Give us an update tomorrow on how that works out for you. We'll give you the next step when you're ready."_

 _Together, the pair left and Laxus slumped down in his seat, "I will win you over Lucy. I swear it."_

 **Chapter 9:** Blessing of the Stars

She hesitated outside the door.

Lucy had been shocked by everything the girls had done for her, but the gratitude diminished when they practically abandoned her outside an old, derelict factory on the outskirts of town. She fiddled with the hem of her dress, feeling the chains roll along her upper arms as she shifted in place. She had already knock twice on the large metal door, and waiting in the dim light of the evening she could only recall the events that led her to the middle of Magnolia's factory district.

" _Don't think about it too hard Lucy! We aren't holding the dresses we picked, so you won't know whose outfit you get until you open one!" Mira cheered from behind her and Lucy turned in a slow circle, staring at all the black garment bags held up by her closest friends. Wendy, Levy, Erza, Mira and Cana stood around her, each with various expressions ranging from nervous to down-right wicked._

 _They had spent the day relaxing and pampering each other. And while it had struck her as odd that they wanted to do her hair and make-up, staring at them around her now, she understood what they had wanted._

" _Guys… I don't really feel like going out. I get that you wanted to cheer me up… But I really just want to go home." Lucy tried to soften the blow, shaking her head._

" _Come on Lucy. You'll love it! But you have to pick something." Cana winked at her, swinging her bag from side to side, trying to entice her to pick it._

" _Yeah Lu! You'll look great in anything! And you need to get out! All you were doing was moping." Levy cheered her on, her own garment bag being held up by Wendy's magic._

" _I agree. It's time you threw caution to the wind and lived a little!" Erza nodded, her eyes twinkling with mirth._

" _Ok, geez. I get it. I'll pick one…" Lucy sighed, staring around at the various sized bags. The black material revealed nothing other than how thin or puffy the outfit would be, and seeing the slip of a bag in Mira's hands Lucy completely skipped it for consideration. She did the same for the ones Wendy was holding up, which left the ones Erza and Cana were holding, "Um. I pick… Erza's bag."_

 _The red head nodded in satisfaction, opening the zipper to the bag to reveal the dress inside. Inside was a pale yellow halter neck dress that looked snug and had small chains sewn into it so that they would rest on her upper arms like a hollowed out sleeve._

" _Time to make you gorgeous!" Mira clapped, a box of makeup sitting beside her and Lucy could only watch them warily before they were upon her._

Lucy lifted her hand to knock again, holding her breath as her knuckles connected with the metal door. She waited as patiently as possible, the only reason she wasn't on the defensive being that it was the ladies that said they had organised the surprise. With an almighty shriek, the metal roller door beside her started opening and she bit back a shriek of her own.

When the light from inside filtered out she had to squint to see the figure before her, the person pulling the chain to keep the door open. Lucy blinked in surprise, torn between surprise and heartbreak.

Laxus stood on the other side of the roller door, one hand holding onto the chain while the other rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey... Lucy." He called to her gently, worried that his voice would scare her off. And it almost did. She bounced from foot to foot, unable to make eye contact with her mate. The familiar sting hit her eyes and she sniffled, the sound reaching the Slayers ears and making him tense. He wrapped the chain around a nearby pole and approached the Celestial mage as quickly as he dared, his hands hover just over her but never touching. he didn't dare.

"What's going on Laxus?" She whispered, staring at the ground and praying that he would just disappear, and she would wake up from the nightmare she had fallen into.

"Lucy... please. I know... I know what I did and that it was wrong. _Beyond_ wrong and that I have no right to be even attempting to gain your forgiveness." He took a breath, about to continue when she spoke up, her voice cracking.

"Then why are you even trying? I thought Mates couldn't-" She choked on her words and she could feel her keys warm from inside her clutch, rallying her.

"Because I have to try Lucy..." He knelt down on one knee and pulled a small box out of his pocket, "This isn't an engagement ring. Until you're ready and we've patched things up... this will do. This is a promise Lucy. That I'll be there for you. I'll be the best I can be for you. I'll provide for you and care for you. I'll do better _for_ you. So please… give me a chance." He took a deep breath in, surprised he had even gotten all his words out in one breath when Lucy sighed.

"I know it's likely the mating link, but I can't turn you away. Even after... even after what I saw, I can't deny that I'm attracted to more than just your looks. But... we have a long road ahead of us. I don't trust you right now." He fought the disappointment that flared up in him and smiled from ear to ear, grabbing her free hand and slipping the ring on. She glanced at it, her heart twinging when she realised it was a miniature key twisted into a circle.

"I couldn't ask you for more. I promise Lucy, I'll do anything it takes." He rose from the ground and wrapped his arms around her to crush her to his chest. He felt her stiffen in his hold and he carefully released her before taking her hand in his, his smile still on his face, "Come on. We don't want anything getting cold."

She blinked at him before he started guiding her into the factory and the sight before her took her breath away.

Instead of rusted and old, everything inside had been covered with colourful fabric and fairy lights. Candles littered random patches of concrete and in the centre of it all was a table set for two, a beautiful bouquet of wildflowers resting upon it. There was a rug under the table, with scattered flower petals everywhere. The rest of the dark factory hidden from sight.

"Do you like it?" He prodded, pulling a chair out for her and he could only laugh as she nodded, "Great! Once Loke and Virgo gave be an ear full, along with the treats of 'punishment', they helped me set it all up. Also, these are for you."

He handed her the flowers before rummaged around in something behind her before setting a small plate next to her filled with bread sticks and arranging plates on the table. All while she admired the flowers in her hands.

"Mira set this all up and Lisanna helped me with the cooking. So hopefully we got everything right." He finally grabbed a serving set and waited for her, "What would you like Lucy?"

She glanced between him and the food, her mouth-watering at the smell, "A little of everything please." Her quiet request was met with a deep chuckle before he started piling on the food before serving himself.

They began their meal in silence once she set the flowers aside, each looking at the other while they were ate.

"Lax-

"Luc-"

"No. Sorry. You go first." They spoke simultaneously, the colour rushing over their cheeks instantly before Laxus cleared his throat, "No, Lucy. Please. What were you going to say?"

She looked away, lowering her cutlery to her plate and folding her hands in her lap, "Okay. Laxus... Did you know I was your mate?"

The blonde man shook his head before hesitating, "Yes _and_ no... It's kind of complicated. My gut knew but my head refused to listen. I'm not a relationship kind of guy. But then... I wanted you so bad. At first I thought it was just physical. I mean, you're beautiful and smart. And you don't back down no matter what. And then, when we started working together, it grew into something... I don't know... More." Laxus sighed and lowered his cutlery to his plate, "Look Lucy... I spoke with the other Slayers. They filled me in and I plan on doing things right this time. I won't let my instincts rush me. You deserve better than that." He hesitated when he saw the tears glisten in his mates' eyes and he pushed away from the table before approaching her.

"Laxus..." A single tear escaped her eye and he gently rubbed it away, caressing her cheek.

"Lucy... The days without you were unbearable. And since you ran out of the guild my Dragon side has been restless. It's... like a voice. It tells me what I need to do. But it's a primal instinct. Something I can't give in to. Not if I'm going to keep my promise." Heat flashed through him when he caught the mild scent of her arousal and he growled lowly, "And as much as I know the link wants us to just get it over with..." He lowered his head to hers, his lips inches from her own, "I'm not rushing you." He kissed her cheek and she gasped.

Lucy blushed a vivid red that had him chuckle, his hand slipping down her neck to rest on her shoulder, "Thank you Laxus... The thought alone means so much to me."

"And it's still not enough." He took his seat again, finishing up his meal in silence while Lucy played with the ring on her finger.

"Laxus... why..." Lucy let out a frustrated sigh, her hands clenched on the table, "Why did you... do that with that woman?" The question had been eating at her since she'd seen them, and it was a burning coal in her gut that she need to extinguish. And the only thing that would do the job was the answer to her question.

"Lucy..." She looked up, shocked at the pinched look on his face, "I... I fucked up. I wasn't thinking. I wanted you so bad... But after what I did, and I knew you weren't thinking that I cared for you beyond just wanting your body. I needed a release, I-I didn't want to lose control and _hurt_ you." The pain was visible in ever muscle she could see on his body, each one straining and his face paled.

She cleared her throat, not sure how to respond. She stared down at the ring on her finger, absently playing with it before she stood, her chair skidding back with a sharp groan and she rounded the table to him. He couldn't see her eyes but he could see the slight tremor in her shoulders, but what shocked him the most was when she looked up at him, determination burning in her chocolate eyes.

The glistened with the evident of her earlier tears, but her cheeks were flushed and she had a big grin on her face, "Hi. I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you."

He stared dumbly at her extended hand, glanced between it and her expression before placing his hand in hers, "Um. Hi. I'm Laxus."

She laughed, giving him a firm handshake before pulled back to placed her hands behind her back, rocking back and forth. The sound made him smile and he stood from his seat, grinning down at her. He could still see the hesitation in her eyes and the stiffness that entered her stance when he stood, but it was a start. Something he was more than happy to embrace.

"So... do you come here often?" He joked, relishing in the way she giggled.

"Not too often. But despite how scary it looks, good company makes it bearable." Her answer had him rolling his eyes and he poked her nose, making her look at it cross-eyed.

"Oh really? So then where do you usually go?" Her eyes lit up at his question and she grabbed his hand before dragging him back towards the door, barely giving him the chance to grab his coat on the way out.

She all but hurried him through the streets and into the surrounding forest, her feet practically gliding over all the obstacle in their way. Her body knew the way better than her head did and she didn't hesitate on the way. Before long, she was dragging him up a steep hill and his breath was taken away by the view.

Magnolia glistened below them while the stars sparkled above. But the lacrima light did not disturb the view and they could clearly see everything the sky had to offer. Before he knew it, Lucy was tugging him down and he lowered himself to the ground, his cheeks growing warm when he felt her settle next to him, her head on his chest. They lay together, staring up at the stars in silence before Lucy cleared her throat.

"I like it up here. It's like my little get away... Not even Natsu knows about it." She whispered to him, her fingers absently playing with the buttons on his shirt and he had to suppress a shiver. His own arm wrapped around her back, resting on her hip and holding her to him.

"So... it's your secret place?" Laxus whispered back and he felt her nod.

"The others aren't interested in the stars, no matter how much they try say they want to know more about them and my magic." A twinge of disappointment echoed in her voice and he shifted them upright, moving her so that she was sitting in his lap.

"Then tell me." His voice was firm and she looked at him in shock, a faint blush decorating her cheeks in the darkness, only the light of the moon letting him see it.

"You... you'd probably just get bored..." She shook her head only to be stopped by his hand. His fingers slipped into her hair and he stared her down.

"I want to know everything there is about you Lucy. That includes your spirits and your magic and... you." He ended breathlessly, watching her tongue dart out to lick her lips.

"I... okay." She turned so that her back was to his chest and he leant back on one arm, the other wrapped around her waist while she pointed upwards, "Well... do you see those stars there... that's the constellation that represents Crux, the Southern Cross Constrllation. And that one is..."

They spent hours upon the hill, until the moon dipped low in the sky and stars started disappearing. The whole time Laxus held on to Lucy, even when she had fallen asleep. He had carefully wrapped her in his coat and held her, enjoying the peaceful expression on her face. He burned the image into his memory, trying to replace the look of heartbreak he'd seen on her face the day in his office.

"You know... You're going to get sick if you don't head home." Loke's voice broke the silence and Laxus quirked an eye brow at the ginger haired man.

"I'll be fine." Laxus scoffed before freezing as Lucy mumbled in her sleep.

"Don't break your promise. That's all I'm going to say. It's bad enough you pissed off all her spirits before. But once the Celestial Spirit King heard what happened he wanted to have Crux find a way to break the mating connection." Loke watched as his words settled in the blonde man's head and took great satisfaction in the way he paled.

"That's... not possible..." Laxus choked out, staring down at Lucy.

"We know. But he loves Lucy. She puts her life on the line for all of us. She doesn't treat any of us like tools... and even..." Loke paused before shaking his head, "The King has a lot of respect for Lucy, so don't fuck it up."

With those words he left in a cloud of silver, leaving the blonde man to ponder his words.

 **xXx**

 **I know this took a while. I'm really sorry. But considering how close it is to Christmas, I thought know would be the perfect gift for you all! So here it is! Have a very safe and happy holiday season everyone! Well wishes from Down Under!**

 **A big shout out also to the following for reviewing the last chapter:**

RosesMcKellar

 _Guest x3_

Desna

TheOGFTfanatic

Tiernank

CeriseUnderwood1996

ecogirl20

MrsPuppetEx

Ashatan87

3

An Amber Pen

saskiarosee

love crimson red ray88

Lila Arazona


	10. A Promise to Keep

**Made for Him**

 **Summary:** "Lucy..." He groaned as he pressed into her, shoving her roughly against the wall. Her hands scraped for purchase, eyes squeezed shut as she tilted her head away from him, feeling the hardness press into her, "You can't run from fate." LaLu

 **Authors note** : And here is the update! I tossed up how to progress with this. A few ideas of humiliating Laxus, a few compromising situations, and bam! New chapter! Hope you enjoy it! A little bit of heat, a little fluff and some cute brother/sister emotions.

 **Disclaimer** : I in no way own Fairy Tail! I do however own my own characters

 **Previously:**

 _"Don't break your promise. That's all I'm going to say. It's bad enough you pissed off all her spirits before. But once the Celestial Spirit King heard what happened he wanted to have Crux find a way to break the mating connection." Loke watched as his words settled in the blonde man's head and took great satisfaction in the way he paled._

 _"That's... not possible..." Laxus choked out, staring down at Lucy._

 _"We know. But he loves Lucy. She puts her life on the line for all of us. She doesn't treat any of us like tools... and even..." Loke paused before shaking his head, "The King has a lot of respect for Lucy, so don't fuck it up."_

 _With those words he left in a cloud of silver, leaving the blonde man to ponder his words._

 **Chapter 10:** A Promise to Keep

Lucy spun the ring on her finger, her mind wondering as she sipped her drink. Natsu had been dragged off by the ends of his scarf by the Master of the Guild and hadn't been seen since, while Gajeel and Wendy had also vanished from sight. With a distracted sigh, the blonde noticed that she had finished her drink, the silverette behind the bar already waiting for the glass.

"What's the matter Lucy? You seem distracted." Mira winked at her, a knowing look in her eye and Lucy shrunk back in her seat, "Why don't you tell me what's on your mind, hmm?"

Cana was suddenly beside her, an arm wrapping around her shoulders to block her only escape, "Yeah Lucy. Tell us all about it. Was it the other night? Did you do the dirty deed with mister Light Slayer?" A suggestive eyebrow lifted and Lucy choked on her saliva, her palm slamming into her chest in order to restart her heart.

" _What?_ No. We didn't do anything like that. I mean, yes. We slept together. But it's not what you think!" A hand slapped over her mouth a moment to late and she cringed when the women squealed, a devious spark lighting the barmaids eyes.

"You dirty, dirty girl Lucy. You need to tell us all about it!" Cana leered, leaning so close that her breath ghosted over the blonde woman's lips and Lucy blushed, suddenly light headed.

"It's not light that. We went star gazing after dinner and I fell asleep against him, honest. I woke up in the morning in my bed. No Laxus in sight and my clothes still in place." She pushed away from the alcoholic, about to stand when another hand landed on her now free shoulder.

"Now, now Lucy. Don't be so hasty. How was dinner?" The silent threat was enough to leave her firmly planted in her seat and she sighed.

"It was… nice. I mean. He gave me this ring, a promised he'd try his hardest… But…" She sighed, staring down at her ring.

"But what Lucy?" Levy took the free seat next to her and observed her friend with a worried look.

"But… I don't know. I mean… we all know how determined Laxus can be when he wants something. And after how he acted, well, before all of this. I don't know how to feel. I can't trust my heart with this one. But even my head is weighing the options." Lucy frowned when she felt another sigh build in her throat.

"And… what's wrong with trying? If he fucks up, he has to deal with Angry Lucy as well as the rest of us. But if he doesn't… well. Who wouldn't want a sexy dragon slayer like that. Just image him. Strong arms pinning you to a wall. His hips slamming into you while you scream his-"

"Cana! Stop it!" Lucy yelled, her face flaming as she shot up from her seat. Her dreams, the ones that had plagued her thanks to the Slayer in question, came to mind and she squeezed her thighs together, thankful that the slayers weren't in the room.

"Cana. Stop bothering Lucy." A little part of her died when she felt the familiar presence of the guild Master behind her, mortification preventing her from turning to face the blonde man. She could smell him sniff slightly, the action furthering her horror when he lent down to her ear, "Though I don't mind the ideas she has. Maybe I should ask her what you like?"

He whispered, low enough for only her to hear, but her blush gave away what he said and the woman snickered, enjoying the moment the two shared.

"Okay. I-I need to go. I have… things I need to do. Thanks for the drink Mira. Bye!" Lucy bolted from the bar as quickly as she could, ignoring the way Natsu called after her.

"Luce! Hey. What about our mission? Luce!"

 **xXx Made for Him xXx**

She lent against the wall of her building, attempting to catch her breath as quickly as she could. She knew Natsu would be over once he grabbed a mission for them, and she wanted to make sure she was as collected as possible before he showed up.

"Just calm down Lucy. They were just teasing." She placed a hand over her heart in a bid to calm down its rapid beating, but she knew it was futile with the way the images were flashing through her mind.

Images of Laxus slamming her against a wall. Of his lips devouring her. His hands trailing a path of fire over her flesh…

She squeaked when arms wrapped around her and she lashed out with her foot, her shoe connecting solidly with a bare stomach that sent the person sailing into the canal. With a gasp, Lucy sprinted to the edge, keeping an eye out for the unsuspecting victim. It was only when a pink head suddenly broke the surface that she sighed in relief.

"Oh thank Mavis it's only you Natsu." She laughed a little at his undignified snort and could only watch as he hauled himself out of the water and up the stairs to stand next to her, looking very much like a drowned rat.

"Only me? Only me? Really Luce. Is that how you treat someone that's trying to train your mate?" His eyes widened only seconds before he was seized by his scarf and he choked, hands flailing as she glared at him.

"You're training my what now, Natsu?" She asked sweetly. She blinked down at him and he shivered, fear for his life forcing him to appease the blonde before him.

"He's an idiot and he asked me and Gajeel for help. We care for you, so we've been giving him some pointers. He wasn't raised by a dragon, so he doesn't know how all of this works. I get that. And I want to make sure he can make you happy." Natsu refused to look her in the eyes, his cheeks tinted a shade that put his hair to shame.

"Oh… Natsu." She pulled the pinkette into her, wrapping him in a tight hug as she spoke past the emotion that almost squeezed her throat shut, "Thank you Natsu. Having you look out for me means a lot. And I'm sure you're making him suffer through it all too." She looked down at the ring on her hand as she pulled back from him, a gentle smile on her face.

"Of course Luce. You're like my little sister. I have to look out for you." A wide grin split his face and Natsu laughed, "You should have seen the look on his face when Gajeel threatened him at the guild. I've never seen Laxus so scared. And then when we brought up Scary Lucy-"

And just like that, Natsu was promptly thrown back into the canal while Lucy stormed into her apartment.

 **xXx Made for Him xXx**

 **Yes, it's short. I know. Sorry. I tried so hard to get this out earlier, but the holiday season is crazy here and when work started back up everything just got away from me. But I hope you liked it. I tried really hard and want to draw this fic out long enough to be a tantalizing coupling, without it being too sudden or drab, while of course also sticking as close to the characters personalities as possible.**

 **A big thank you to the following people for reviewing:**

Mistress Katana

RosesMcKellar

Helenezahl

 _Guest x2_

saskiarosee

love crimson red ray88

NinjaKitten93

Veraozoa

Ashatan87


	11. No Touchie

**Made for Him**

 **Summary:** "Lucy..." He groaned as he pressed into her, shoving her roughly against the wall. Her hands scraped for purchase, eyes squeezed shut as she tilted her head away from him, feeling the hardness press into her, "You can't run from fate." LaLu

 **Authors note** : Here's the update! I'm so glad everyone liked the Angry Lucy appearance! I figured we needed some well needed humour in this story! Hope you like the update. If I could tag this it would be #overprotectivelaxus #dragonslayerrage #fluffbecauseIcan

 **Disclaimer** : I in no way own Fairy Tail! I do however own my own characters

 **Previously:**

" _Of course Luce. You're like my little sister. I have to look out for you." A wide grin split his face and Natsu laughed, "You should have seen the look on his face when Gajeel threatened him at the guild. I've never seen Laxus so scared. And then when we brought up Scary Lucy-"_

 _And just like that, Natsu was promptly thrown back into the canal while Lucy stormed into her apartment._

 **Chapter 11:** No Touchie!

Lucy sipped her smoothie, enjoying the peace and quiet. Natsu had refused to approach her, claiming angry Lucy was just hiding so the she could ambush him, and while she enjoyed the silence, she also needed rent money. Her sighs drew the attention of the ever perceptive Mira and the silverette rushed over.

"Oh dear. What's that matter Lucy? You look stressed." Mira leant down on her bar, arms crossed under her.

"Well… Natsu won't come near me… And I really need to go on a job. My rent is due, and I haven't had the chance to get out of town to earn some cash." Again, the blonde sighed, mentally tallying how many times she had in the past hour before Mira's giggle broke her concentration.

"Silly Lucy. Why don't you just go on a solo mission?" Mira was answered by a squeal and a hug, the blonde woman grinning from ear to ear.

"Mira! You're amazing!" The blonde bolted from her seat towards the request board, eyes roaming over eat job carefully before she plucked one off the board and ran back to the bar, "This one Mira. I'm leaving right away."

Mira gazed over the request, her eyebrows furrowing only slightly before she smiled at Lucy, nodding her head, "No problem Lucy. I'll let the client know that you'll be there later tonight."

Lucy smiled back before she took off, leaving a faint trail of dust in her wake before the guild doors slammed behind her.

"Where's Luce going Mira?" The childlike voice drew her attention and Mira gave Natsu and Laxus an award-winning smile, avoiding the accusing stare of the blonde Guild Master that stood behind the pinkette.

The blonde narrowed his eyes at the Request ledger, noticing that Mira had opened the very specific ledger with requests he had told her not to allow any standard mage to take alone or without a strong mage going with them. He approached, like a predator stalking his prey, baring his teeth in a way that had even Mira sweating.

"What request…" He took a deep breath through his nose, staring down it at the silverette, "What request did you approve Mira?"

The barmaid just laughed, closing the book with a slam that had the whole guild go quiet. The tension was palpable, and she completely ignored it all, choosing instead to smile at him, "Nothing major. She can handle them by herself."

The bar suddenly cracked, Laxus' fist embedded in the wood, his lightning flaring.

"Mira…" The silverette looked down to see a nervous looking Wendy, "You really should tell him. They shouldn't be separated right now…"

The youngest dragon slayer offered no other explanation and Mira felt her resolve crumble, "Oh. You're just so cute!" Mira vaulted over the broken counter and tackled the bluenette in a young, "Alright. She went to handle that new dark guild that popped up in the next town over. The townsfolk put the money together. You know the one."

Laxus saw red, remembering the call the clients made, their words haunting him.

' _Please you have to help us!' A group of older villagers sat in his office, "They're taking our daughters and bringing them back_ _ **spoiled.'**_

 _Despite the strange way they said it, the insinuation was enough to have him on edge._

' _They don't stop. They steal and destroy. Our lives will be ruined if they aren't dealt soon.' The elder of the village, an old woman that had been assisted into the room by him, cried a choked wail leaving her throat, "Our daughters fear to close their eyes. They… some of them are now with child…'_

 _It was those words that had Laxus agreeing instantly, having written the job request form for Mira stating that no females should go without the company of men and by no means were any mage to take it on solo._

"You… you let her go on that job? The one I specifically told you not to let mages go solo on? To not let _women_ go alone on?" His voice was deathly quiet, but Mira stood her ground, standing tall and glaring back at him.

"Are you saying you don't have faith in Lucy's abilities?" Mira whispered back, her own voice dripping venom. But Natsu didn't know when to leave well enough alone, jumping in between them.

"If Laxus is worried then we should all be worried. She could get hurt!" He pumped a hand in the air, Happy flying just out of reach of the trio.

"Yeah. We should follow her, just to make sure she's okay." Gray went to stand, Juvia close behind him when Mira turned on him, her eyes freezing him in his tracks.

" _ **No one…**_ No one is going after her. You should all be ashamed!" She crossed her arms, staring at Laxus and everyone from Team Natsu, "Lucy is strong, smart and reliable. She re-wrote the book of end for Mavis' sake! Have a little faith in her. Maybe if you all treated her with a little respect as a mage she wouldn't have needed me to tell her to take a solo mission!"

"But… we all care for her Mira. We can't just… leave her behind." Erza tried to defuse the situation, shame colouring her cheeks.

"There's no shame in letting someone we love grow. You don't need to shelter he all the time. I know for a fact that she hates it. She doesn't want you guys getting hurt for her. _Especially you,_ Laxus. The fact that you've tried to hide her away lately… well I can't exactly tell you what she's told me. But you better make it up to her.

He didn't want to admit that she was right, but seeing the guilt on everyone's faces, he couldn't help but feel his own bubble to the surface, "We… I just wanted to make sure she was safe."

Mira approached him cautiously, laying a gentle hand on his arm, "She spent most of her life playing the role of a damsel in distress, having to listen to every whim of her father and trapped in her own home. The fact that she finally tasted freedom, and made something of herself… How do you think that makes her feel? That you guys are trying to bottle her up again?"

Laxus ground his teeth, the pain centering him and he locked eyes with Mira, "I… I get it." He visibly deflated, shoulders rounding in disappointment.

"I didn't say you did a bad thing. It just means you care… _a little_ too much. But in any case, I won't let people go if they're going to help her. But if you want to see what she's capable of…"

Gray chuckled as Natsu hit the ground in shock, accidentally sending Erza's cake flying.

Laxus took the distraction to stormed from the guild, travelling in bursts of lightning. Knowing Lucy, she would have found a couch to get her to the town as quickly as possible. The town wasn't even that far awayMagnolia and he tried to restrain himself when he got close, taking to travelling by foot to make sure she wasn't alerted to his presence.

The sound of screams reached him, and he ran, skidding to a stop at the tree line, a clear view of the main road of the village before him.

A person dressed in black went flying, landing nearby, clearly unconscious.

"Run! Get away from here!" Lucy's voice was like music to his ears, the sheer determination and righteous justice making his blood race. Then her familiar blonde hair flashed, her dress fluttering around her as a flaring regulus struck another mage. He went sailing backwards, colliding with some of his guild mates before crashing into a building, "Oops."

She sent them a smirk and turned, catching one by the hand before flipping him with ease, slamming him head first into the ground.

"Does the Princess really think she can take us on?" A woman with shockingly yellow hair dropped down beside Lucy and tried to swipe at her, only for her arm to be caught.

"This Princess could take you on in her sleep." Lucy twisted, stretching her attackers arm and drawing a strangled scream from the woman. What she hadn't expected was the sudden light that blinded her. Something hit her side and she quickly connected with the closest building. Timber and stone fell around her, and Lucy groaned, holding her head tenderly.

Laxus punched the closest tree, not even feeling a little guilty as it shattered into tiny splinters. But he watched on, feeling his blood rush south as he watched her stand again. Blood dripped down the side of her head, staining her neck and collar bone red. But the sight of her dirty and clad in a ripped dress made him gasp in awe, his cheeks colouring as he took her in, "Beautiful…" *

Lucy shot out of the destroyed home, slamming into the woman with unforgiving force, "I take it you're the Master that they spoke about?" Despite the question, he knew Lucy didn't expect at answer and could only watch as she jumped up, powering up a punch.

"You bitch- "The woman was hit by a Regulus to the gut, barely losing her breath before she passed out.

"You… You took her out? Our Guild Master." The remaining, conscious members stared in a mix of awe and fear as Lucy dropped the woman before turning on them.

"She wasn't tough. And neither are you." Lucy glared at them, taking a threatening step forward, "Now shut up. Sit down! And wait to be arrested like good criminals."

The all nodded dumbly, taking a seat exactly were they were, even as the villagers started leaving their homes. Laxus recognised the elder woman approach Lucy and held his breath, his keen hearing picking up their words.

"My dear. Did you find him? The one-" The woman let out a sob and Lucy gave her an award winning smile, placing her hands on the older woman's shoulders.

"I found him. Your son is currently tied up and the woman are being tended to by my spirits. You can go see them if you'd like." An 'ah-ha' moment passed for him, realising that was the reason Lucy hadn't had her spirits fighting beside her, "Really. It wasn't hard. Considering their guild isn't even hidden made it that much better. You were wise not to approach them though. Unless you're a mage you may have gotten hurt."

"My son would never hurt me kind miss. But… his father was a horrible influence. There was nothing I could do." Lucy went to hug the woman before she took note of the blood on her and took to giving her a kiss on the cheek instead.

"It's quite alright. I understand." There was something underlying in her tone and it didn't sit well with him. But it was his desire that took the forefront of his mind as he watched Lucy walk towards him. His heart stuttered, thinking he'd been found too early, when he realised he was beside the man path out of the village, "The Knights are already dealing with the mages, so I'll be on my way."

"But Miss! What about your reward?" He could see Lucy wince before she called over her shoulder.

"I don't really need it. Use it to pick yourselves back up." With that the blonde woman continued walking and she walked by him, unblinking and oblivious to everything as she touched her head, "But I could do with some healing. I wonder if Wendy will still be at the guild by the time I get back…"

Her wondering was cut off when she heard a twig snap and she spun, only to be shoved roughly against a tree. A gasp left her, and she squirmed, stiffening when she heard a sniff. Opening her eyes, not realising she had closed them, she watched a familiar head of hair bend to her neck, taking a deep breath of her scent before a rumbling echoed through her ears.

"L-Laxus?" A blush rose on her face and she stiffened, craning her neck away from him, only to have the rumble grow louder. It was only when she realised that she had submitted to him that she started struggling again, "Laxus. Let me go."

"No." His voice was deep, guttural, and it sent her insides aflame. It stirred something it her that had her squirming for an entirely different reason, and he picked up on it, "I was so worried…"

She froze, straining to hear what he said.

"I was so scared you would get hurt… But I should have listened to Mira. I should have trusted you… I should have had the faith in your strength to do a job like this. But I…"

Her heart skipped a beat and she found herself smiling, wrapping her arms around him as far as they would go.

"Thank you." His concern for her warmed her in a way that was different to her team. Her heart was held by this mammoth of a man and while he had wronged her, he was trying. Lucy also couldn't deny the _rightness_ that came from holding him.

His head nuzzled her neck, as if reassuring him that she was still with him and he took comfort in her presence, his earlier lust still simmering under the surface, but taking a back seat to peace he felt holding her. Even his inner dragon settled, purring in contentment as they stood there, allowing time to slip by.

It wasn't until she groaned that he pulled away to see how depressed she looked, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes, "I still haven't got the money for my rent…"

 **xXx Made for Him xXx**

 **Thank you everyone for reading. This is not edited, considering it is very late and I am very, very tired. Hope you enjoyed. Thank you to the following people for reviewing the last chapter:**

noiyohoho  
Mistress Katana  
GoddessxNyte2  
mayu05  
Veraozao  
NinjaKitten93  
RosesMcKellar  
Tell87  
love crimson red ray88  
crazydaisy-in-tha-house

 _*Don't forget – there was a time were Laxus wanted power. And considering how powerful he actually is God of Ishgar for Mavis' sake, he needs an equally powerful partner. And that turns him on hehe._


	12. Place Your Bets

**Made for Him**

 **Summary:** "Lucy..." He groaned as he pressed into her, shoving her roughly against the wall. Her hands scraped for purchase, eyes squeezed shut as she tilted her head away from him, feeling the hardness press into her, "You can't run from fate." LaLu

 **Authors note** : I feel so horrible! I promise more frequent updates and I fail every time. I'm sorry *cries in a corner* take my new chapter as a peace offering.

 **Disclaimer** : I in no way own Fairy Tail! I do however own my own characters

 **Previously:**

 _His head nuzzled her neck, as if reassuring him that she was still with him and he took comfort in her presence, his earlier lust still simmering under the surface, but taking a back seat to peace he felt holding her. Even his inner dragon settled, purring in contentment as they stood there, allowing time to slip by._

 _It wasn't until she groaned that he pulled away to see how depressed she looked, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes, "I still haven't got the money for my rent…"_

 **Chapter 12:** Place Your Bets

His grin was downright feral, his fourth beer mug shattering in time to the sound of another mage hitting the ground outside the ring.

He had acted quickly upon arriving back in Magnolia, allowing Lucy to make her own way back upon her insistence. Which worked just fine for him, it allowed him to put his plan in action. Mira had been happy to assist him and Cana was more than willing to help handle to money so long as the got a cut of the winners earnings. Something he happily agreed to.

Thus, the mages of Fairy Tail set about creating the arena for the First Annual Fairy Tail Tournament.

Laki had contributed to creating the ring out of wood, the barrier holding up well enough so that it wouldn't break unless someone directly tried to shatter it. Cana had set up the betting table, Mira catered to the event, a portion of the income would also be paid to the fighters of the day. Max was raking in the money by selling figurines and craft to the public that came to view spectacle. It took shape overnight and by the time Lucy arrived the next morning, she had walked into a giant publicity stunt, interrupting a fight between Gray and Natsu, taking them both down without batting an eye. That in itself had made her a hit with the crowd.

As such, Laxus had deemed that the crowd could select the fights for each round and so far, Lucy had been up a total of four times, each time she knocked someone out, his strength got the best of him, something that was met with a shake of Mira's head and a sigh from Kinana before the purple haired woman just replaced his drink for him.

"This is great Laxus. I don't think we've had so much fun as a guild in a long time." Lisana chirped from beside him, her tiny frame dwarfed by her brother who had one arm wrapped around her and one around Evergreen.

"Yeah…" He cast his eyes over the guild, watching as both mages and civilians alike got along, joking and drinking in merriment, placing bets left right and centre in a bid to win big. So far, Lucy was the favourite. As Guild Master and a God of Ishgar, Laxus had be barred from fighting, for safety sake.

"Place you're bets before the next match is drawn up! Take your chance to win! Who will be the strongest mage of Fairy Tail?" Cana's voice echoed through the beer hall, the Lacrima screens showing a close up of the betting pool.

The numbers made his head hurt, the sheer amount of Jewels being placed into the pool boggling his mind. Lucy was ranked in the top 5 mages, the S Class mages being taken out of the competition for fairness.

"Okay everyone! The next match is being drawn up!" Mira's voice reached him and he turned to the arena, a mic in her hands as she called the attention of those in attendance, "By popular demand, Lucy is being called back to the ring!" A round of cheers rang out as Lucy entered the ring again, a sheepish look on her face as she waved, "And a new contender to the ring… sorry, _contenders_ are Gray and Juvia!"

A wild cheer went up and Laxus blinked, looking over at Freed who could only shrug his shoulders, "We weren't exactly clear on the rules Laxus… so tag teams can occur. As it has now." With a flick of his wrist, Freed activated the rune barrier around the ring, one that only allowed an unconscious opponent to leave the ring unless he took it down himself.

Gray and Juvia gave their blonde friend a cautious glance before nodding to each other, lacing their fingers together as they faced their opponent. Lucy just nodded at them, her fingers brushing against her keys, an easy going air about her, almost as though she were bored.

"This won't take long." Bix laughed from behind them, "Raise my bet Cana! One-Thousand Jewels!" Laxus smirked at the call, pride bubbling in his chest and making his grin that much more feral. His mate had taken on countless opponents in the past far stronger than the pair she was going up against, she had re-written the Book of E.N.D. and she had stood up to _him._ The thought of her, battle ready and powerful called to him, making his blood boil in his veins and rush southward.

"You got it babe!" Cana whistles back at him as she upped the numbers, the bets increasing the longer it took to start the match. Mira made the final call before leaving the ring and the screens focused on the trio about the fight.

"This is going to be awesome!" Natsu cheered from the front of the crowd, those around him echoing the sentiment as they waited with baited breath, waiting for the bell to ring and start the fight.

Mira took her place on the announcers table, with Levy and Gajeel already waiting for her, "Here we are ladies and gentlemen! Our first two versus one match of the day! Who will win?" Mira waited for the room to grow silent before she looked at the bluenette beside her, "Levy! If you will please?"

Without skipping a beat, Levy cast her magic, pen flying as she wrote out the word _gong._ The sound rang through the guild and instantly a bright blue glow took over the room, a vague shout of Unison Raid reaching them before what sounded like small explosions sounded, some people jumped, others cheered and some waited with baited breath to see who cast the attack and who would pull through. But those familiar with the move knew that Gray and Juvia wouldn't be able to keep the spell going and as they predicted, the onsought soon stopped, leaving sparkling ice to fall the the floor, a floor that was filled with numerous holes.

"Regulus… Impact!" A flash of light flared from one of the holes closest to the pair and Gray tried to put a shield up only to be forced back as it shattered. Lucy huffed as she stood, her Leo stardress spotless as she stood, her fist smoking slightly, "You really think that was going to be enough against me? I feel insulted." It was her smile that gave her away, showing how much fun she was actually having before she vanished into another hole, popping up behind them, her stardress shifting like water before the crowd, "Aqua Metria!"

The arena floor shifted beneath them, liquifying instantly. It was only due to Juvia's magic that the pair stopped sinking, but they weren't fast enough for Lucy's next attack, whips of water lashing down at the water and ice duo.

"Ice make: Floor!" Gray forcefully nullified Lucy's intial spell, driving the blonde back to the ground with them before Juvia lashed out, water drawing up around her before darting forward, tiny prongs of water striking the ground where Lucy had been standing.

"Stardress: Taurus!" Cheers and whistled met her transformation and Laxus snapped another glass in spite of them, ignoring the way glass bit into his skin for the fifth time that day. The other fights had been dulled in comparison to the one he viewed now, the pressure of her magic reaching him from beyond the barrier and he was ever grateful for the table that shielded his lap from view, "Earthwave!"

Her whip snapped against the ground, shattering the ice and floor with ease.

"Ice make: Lance!" Shards of ice sprung out, Lucy dodging each with ease before she dashed forward. With one hit Gray was sent flying, sailing out of the rune barrier moments before Lucy turned on Juvia. But the Rain Woman was ready, her hands coated in water as she readied her defence. Blow after blow they traded hits, pushing forward and falling back only to go again.

Water made their skin slick and their hair stick to their skin and Laxus hadn't even noticed when he broke newest mug, this time Kinana having purposefully left it empty. His blood rushed in his ears, drowning out all other sounds as his dragon roared, tiny sparks of lightning arching off his skin. His eyes were trained on the blonde woman, pupils slitted as his growled low in his throat.

"Woah now boss man. You need to keep it together." Bixlow tried to lay a hand a comforting hand down on the Guild Masters shoulder, only to yelp when he was zapped.

"That wouldn't be the best idea Bix. He's been falling into the lust driven madness all day. His dragon won't be tamed any more." Freed cast his teammate a cautiounary glance before he focused back on the fight, just in time to see Lucy land a devasting hit on Juvia's abdomen.

There was no drastic throw and flashy finish. Instead, the force of the hit had knocked Juvia unconscious, the bluenette crumbling in on herself. Lucy caught her before she could hit the ground and the blonde grinned, waving at the crowd as they cheered, the volume deafening her.

"Wonderful show Lucy!" Mira called from the table, motioning over the Cana, "Why don't you collect your earning s from the fight so we can fix the arena?"

Lucy began to nod before her whole body stiffened, eyes taking in the damage they had caused, or more so… the damage _she_ had caused. The ground that had liquified and then frozen sat in pieces in one section of the arena while the holes she had created during the unison raid were filled with shattered ice and water. Not to mention the giant crack that had formed in the floor when she took Gray out. Not the mention the other slight damages from her previous fights, her mouth opened but no sound left her throat.

"It's alright Lu!" Levy waved the blonde on, stepping onto the broken arena with Laki in tow.

Lucy just ducked her head, a blush coating her cheeks as she darted through the crowd to Cana. Those that had been watching dispersed, going about their day as though nothing had happened, either ordering lunch or more alcohol while others drifted out into the street, ready to move on with their activities.

"Damn girl! You sure know how to draw in a crowd! This mornings been great!" Cana cheered at the blonde from atop a keg, numerous empty beer mugs littered around the betting table. A heavy bag was launched at her, her ears barely catching the ridiculous number of jewels that she had earned before she felt the heat at her back. Muscles locked, but her mind calm, Lucy felt his intention, are what escaped his tight hold. Their supposed connection had been something she played with on occasion, sometimes sensing his feelings or when she couldn't concentrate she would be able to get the jist of what he was experiencing.

"Can I help you, _Master Laxus."_ She was answered by a growl from the blonde man and a wolf whistle from the brunette before her, but her thoughts were forced from her head almost as violently as the way she was lifted from the floor and hauled over Laxus' shoulder. She didn't even have time to yell at him before her vision was engulfed in yellow.

 **xXx Made for Him xXx**

 **And there it is! Do you want a little action in the next chapter? I refuse to do a full lemon at this point in time, they aren't ready for that. But a little** _ **'winkwink'**_ **won't hurt I believe. But let me know what you think! I'll do the next chapter depending on majority vote! Either pop a yes or no in a review (you don't need to add anything else to it) and I'll post up the work based on what you choose. I already have 2 versions typed up!**

 **Thank you to the following people for reviewing the last chapter, your words mean the world to me:**

melissaanne29

love crimson red ray88

NinjaKitten93

xoxi

Illustre

crazydaisy-in-tha-house

Lordlexx _(Your accidental review made me laugh)_

Helenezahl

BluePythanGIrl

RosesMcKellar

Veraozao

TheLochNessy

LunaStarLady

dlynncherry


	13. Stake Your Claim

**Made for Him**

 **Summary:** "Lucy..." He groaned as he pressed into her, shoving her roughly against the wall. Her hands scraped for purchase, eyes squeezed shut as she tilted her head away from him, feeling the hardness press into her, "You can't run from fate." LaLu

 **Authors note** : I'd like to address something mentioned in a few reviews and PM's across the platforms saying that Lucy was OP (And I do thank you for pointing this out). If you guys follow my fic 'The First Sin', you will know that I have already covered that Lucy has a wide diversity of magic, at her disposal, which gives her a major advantage. Please, don't take that as a jab, I just wanted you guys to understand how I see things! So please, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **WARNING –** This chapter goes straight into the hot and heavy, no lemon, but a bit of this and that by majority vote!

 **Disclaimer** : I in no way own Fairy Tail! I do however own my own characters

 **Previously:**

" _Can I help you, Master Laxus." She was answered by a growl from the blonde man and a wolf whistle from the brunette before her, but her thoughts were forced from her head almost as violently as the way she was lifted from the floor and hauled over Laxus' shoulder. She didn't even have time to yell at him before her vision was engulfed in yellow._

 **Chapter 13:** Stake Your Claim

Lucy didn't even have the chance to scream before they landed, her vision blurry as Laxus moved with a speed the belayed his size. Before she could even get her bearings, she was shifted once move, her legs hitting the ground a moment before she was shoved against a wall, warmth enveloping her mouth. His gaze was intense, blue eyes slitted as he watched her.

A moan slipped from her, eyes fluttering closed at the heat the pooled in her belly. She wasn't prepared, wasn't even consciously bracing for the emotions he invoked, but she let them consume her like the flames that tore through her veins.

"Lucy…" His voice was rough, doing nothing to calm the flame the burned her from the inside, " _Fuck Lucy._ "

His hands roamed, hovering just over her, barely a whisper between his hand and her flesh, waiting, silently asking her. But her mouth dried, her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth and she could only arc into him, seeking what she couldn't vocalise. His answering groan was all she needed to know that she had gotten her message across and she gasped when he touched her, searing a path along her waist, his fingers skimming the swell of her breast before brushing the hair from her neck.

"La-Laxus." She stuttered, fingers twisting in his shirt, accidentally causing some buttons to pop off and he let out a throaty chuckle, his excitement building as he suckled her neck, biting it gently, making sure he left his mark on her.

Her thoughts were a mess, a jumble of what she _should_ be doing and what she was _letting_ happen. But she couldn't fight it, ever since the discovery of her destined attraction to the hulking blonde man, she could barely resist, holding firm to her betrayed feelings as best she could. But he owned her, dominated her, and claimed her in every way possible.

His lips burned a trail across the top of her breaths and she gasped, chest bouncing with the force and he growled, biting through her shirt with ease and ripping the material from her body. She clawed at his own clothing, but her just batted her hands away, pressing them behind her back. The position forced her to stick her chest out, back arched, and she was at his mercy as his lips wrapped around one pebbled nipple. She choked on her breath, a strangled moan echoing in his ears as he switched sides. She didn't know exactly what he was doing, but the feeling of heat, his tongue and teeth were working her into a frenzy.

"Laxus, _please."_ Her whisper was almost enough to make him give in, but he stood by his plan, bundling her up in his arms before walking off to his bedroom, his lips seeking hers. Her eyebrows furrowed, but her eyes remained closed. That was, until she was unceremoniously dumped on something soft, her body bouncing, "Laxus?" She leant back on her elbows, thighs rubbing together to try gain some kind of gratifying friction.

"Shh. It's alright Lucy." He shrugged off his fur coat, taking off his boots at the same time before he stalked closer. He could see the way her breath stalled in her chest as she watched him, and with a grace the belayed his size, he pulled her boots from her feet, letting them thud against the floor before he climbed onto the bed, mattress sinking under his weight. She could only watch, fascinated, as his eyes flashed between blue and gold, pupils slitted as he looked down at her.

His hands drew the remains of her shirt from her body, his own breath stuttering as he looked down at her. A faint sheen of sweat had her glistening in the afternoon light that filtered though his window and her hair was messy, tangled from her fights through the day, "Fuck, you're so beautiful."

She blushed, the colour spreading down to the top of her breast and he licked his lips, "So, _very,_ beautiful." She whined, a low keening sound that had him dropping on top of her, his lips latching on to her like a hungry babe. And in reality, he was starved, and only she could fill his appetite.

He lavished her skin with kisses, leading a wet trail to her shorts and he heard her breath catch when his tongue dipped under the hem. The smell of her arousal was driving him mad, an audible sniff that should have left them both mortified only spurred them on further.

With hurried hands, he pulled the shorts from her, pulling her legs up and over his shoulders. The fabric was lost somewhere over his shoulder, but neither blonde seemed to care. His bulge pressed against her inner thigh and she pressed down, groaning as he pressed back against her. The air was too thick, their lungs struggling to draw enough breath.

"Breath Lucy." He huffed, eyes sparkling in the setting sun. Their lips pressed together, sweet nothings falling from his lips whenever they separated. He trailed his way down her neck, lavishing her; worshipping her. He made his way lower, pressing kisses to her flesh, nipping when he got too excited, when he bit her hip a little harder than he intended to, he was about to apologies when he watched her arch upwards, a stuttered moan tearing from her lips.

Heat shot straight down his spine, lightning crackling up his skin, making her skin tingle where he held her thighs to his shoulders. He pressed his nose to her, inhaling her scent. His hips pressed into the mattress, rutting in his attempt for control. And Lucy's mind was in a haze, consumed by a delirium she had never experienced before.

"Laxus!" She couldn't tell what he was doing, his tongue laved at her like she was a sweet he couldn't get enough of, and his magic made her tinge, numbing everything but the feelings he caused.

"That's it Lucy… That's it. Just feel." He pressed harder, forcing her legs apart as he took her in, relishing in the nectar of her essence. He couldn't get enough of her, watching her writhe under her. His hips moved on their own, in time with his tongue and her moans grew to a crescendo, her screams making his ears ring.

Even as she came down from her high, Laxus continued to lap at her, drawing out her release and watching as she panted, chest heaving from exertion.

"L-Laxus…" She mumbled, sweat coating her skin, her fingers groped for him, twisting in his hair. He hummed at the feeling of her nails against his scalp, "What… you…"

He stalked up her, his jean covered crotch rubbing against her sensitive nub and she bucked, a weak moan leaving her lips. He chuckled, pressing a sweet kiss to the corner of her lips.

"No, Lucy. Not tonight." He pressed his forehead to hers, staring into sleepy brown eyes, "I promised myself… and now I'm going to promise you. I'm going to do things right this time. I'm going to do right by you."

She gave him a small smile, a blush decorating her cheeks as she pressed a kiss to his lips, "I'd like that…"

 **xXx Made for Him xXx**

 **And there it is! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if it seems rushed or something, I'm kind of new to the whole smut writing (as you know I have only one story that I practiced it with). So please let me know if you liked it!**

 **A major thank you to those that voted and reviewed:**

twizt312  
Q'Nisa  
lara jefferys  
noiyohoho  
Killersquirrels  
Mistress Katana  
melissaanne29  
tonialla  
LadyAllyssa  
 _guest x2  
_ Mill23  
firelover11  
KJacket  
NinjaKitten93  
19vanelkc  
Veraozao  
xxMiyuki5xx  
Therashae  
saskiarosee  
RosesMcKellar  
Helenezahl  
love crimson red ray88


	14. Reconciliation

**Authors note:** This took wayyyyy longer than I wanted it to. I had no idea which direction to take this story in, but figured a little drama would be healthy for this chapter. That being said, it took forever of writing, rewriting and scrapping before this chapter came to fruition. So please enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I in no way own Fairy Tail! I do however own my own characters

 **Previously:**

" _No, Lucy. Not tonight." He pressed his forehead to hers, staring into sleepy brown eyes, "I promised myself… and now I'm going to promise you. I'm going to do things right this time. I'm going to do right by you."_

 _She gave him a small smile, a blush decorating her cheeks as she pressed a kiss to his lips, "I'd like that."_

 **Chapter 14:** Reconciliation

The day following their night together, Laxus was called away on an emergency job. Two days after Lucy started feeling the ache of being separated from her mate. Four days apart had her suffering from a fever. Six days apart had her losing her appetite.

On the eve of their eight day apart, she collapsed, and no one could wake her.

 **xXx Made for Him xXx**

"Master Makarov!" Mira's voice cut across the tension in the guild hall, shattering the tentative peace that had formed, "Master. We need your help."

"Mira, my child. You know I'm not the Master anymore." Makarov's face took up the entire comms lacrima, but it only took a few minutes before he realised how serious Mira's face was, "What is it my dear? Is something the matter? Did something happen to Laxus?"

The worry was clear in his voice but Mira could only shake her head, "No. But it will if he doesn't get here soon. He went on an emergency job but he was only meant to be gone four days, five days at most. But he still hasn't come back… and now Lucy…" Tears choked her words and Mira had to look away, casting her eyes at the bluenette sitting next to her at the bar, "Wendy said it has something to do with the mating bond between the."

"Mating bond?! And the fool decided to take a job?" It was then that Porlyusica made herself known, pressing her way into view on the lacrima resting on the bar, "Just what was he thinking, tha idiot! How is Lucy?"

As time went on, the two had grown closer, if anything only because Lucy had kept the Dreyar men in line. It was Mira that answered, "Not well. She passed out this morning and we haven't been able to wake her…"

"That's not good at all." The image of Porlyusica vanished briefly, "Have you contacted Laxus?"

"We've tried but neither he nor the other members of his team will answer the calls." Mira sighed, worrying her lips between her teeth.

"Have you tried using Max's telepathy?"

It was the sad look that overtook Wendy's expression that gave them their answer, "Oh no. That's not good at all." Makarov hummed, his eyes clouded with worry, "Keep trying to get in touch with him. We should be over later tonight."

"But Master! Your holiday!" Mira gasped, knowing her words were lost on the pair, watching as they hurried in and out of view.

"Make sure you keep Lucy warm. Wendy, you know what to do if she gets worse before Laxus gets to her." Orders were given before the connection cut and Mira shared a look with the guilds youngest Dragon Slayer.

"Well… I guess there's nothing else we can do." Mira cast a glance over at her guildmates, taking in each and everyone one of them as they shuffled around, reserved as they waited for any news on the return of the current Guild Master, "Max! Cana! Can you see if you can find anything out about Laxus and the others?"

All she got was a nod from Max and Cana set about using her cards for any information. There was nothing else they could do in the meantime.

"Hey Mira? Can I see Luce yet?" Natsu approached from behind them, his shoulders slumped, but it wasn't Mira that answered him.

"No way Natsu! I told you, no males are to be around her right now. It would make the connection even weaker than it already is!" Wendy sent him a stern glare before she turned on her heel, heading directly for the infirmary, "And if I even see you attempt to get close to her room… Well, you just won't want that to happen Natsu. Take my word for it."

The pinkette withered under the threat, knowing how dangerous Wendy was when someone pushed her too far.

"It's okay Natsu. You can help me make her some lunch. I've been having trouble lighting the stove lately, I think it needs a new lacrima." Mira giggled when he cheered, having successfully distracted him from feeling useless while one of his closest friends laid unconscious in the guild.

 **xXx Made for Him xXx**

"I don't get it! My cards aren't showing me anything!" Cana took a sip from her beer, cringing at how warm the golden liquid had become, "Mira. Can I get another glass here?" The brunette glared down at her cards, reshuffling them across the table in an attempt to get a different result.

"I know what you mean. I can't get through to anyone, and when I try really hard to get through to Freed all I get is a headache." Max groaned, slumping down in his seat, "It's like they've shut off their magic or something."

"Or something…" Mira approached them, frowning when she lifted Cana's barely touched beer, "We still haven't heard from them and they've been apart for nine days now. Wendy's getting really worried…"

"And so she should! If my man up and left me like that-" Cana cut herself off by downing her drink, scoffing when she realised the mug was empty within seconds.

"Hey, it may not be-" Max shot up from his seat, the bench scratching against the floor, "I think. Yeah! I can hear them. Faintly. Mira, you might have more luck with the lacrima!"

The silverette didn't hesitate to drop her tray, rushing over to the bar to collect the needed crystal. She didn't miss a beat, feeding magic into it as she made her way back to the table. Her heart leapt into her throat when the connection was made, the static filling the screen.

"We have a connection!"

A subdued cheer rose up from those around them, some of them having sat around throughout the night to make sure nothing went wrong.

" _W-what the hell? Mira?"_ The familiar grunt sent a wave of relief through the trio that had been trying to contact before it was swept up in stronger surge of irritation.

"What the hell? I should be asking that of you mister! Just where have you been? Do you know how much trouble you've caused?" Mira yelled, those around her cowering away.

It was only then that the connection properly established itself, and Mira felt her eyebrow twitch in irritation when she noticed he was shirtless, _"Trouble? What happened?"_

The fatigue was quickly vanishing from his voice and a deep panic echoed in his voice. It was enough to shake the women, realising the true depths of his concern for his mate. Mira took pity on him, shaking her head, "We don't really know. Wendy thinks it has something to do with you guys being separated for so long_"

" _Long. She said we could be apart a week at most! It hasn't been that long yet!"_ The strain in his voice told the silverette all she needed to know as she sent him a sad smile.

"Laxus. You and your team have been gone for _nine_ days. We haven't been able to get in touch with you." A curse echoed through the connection and a series of loud crashed boomed through the lacrima before they heard swearing, a pained yelp and an intense thunderclap that cut the connection. Mira didn't even have time to open the front doors of the guild before they were blown open, stray sparks of lightning hitting those unfortunate enough to sit close enough to the Guild entrance.

His blonde hair was a mess, sticking up at odd angles and he was only dressed in a pair of pants with his jacket slung over his shoulders, "Where is she? Where's Lucy?" His voice was harsh, desperation lacing his tone.

Mira only pointed, glaring at Cana as the brunette snorted at his appearance before chasing after the Guild Master. His footsteps reverberated throughout the Guild, no one saying anything as he disappeared from sight. But he didn't pay any attention to it all, his heart in his throat as he threw open the infirmary door. He would have lunged for the unconscious blonde mage had he not had to face down the wrath of both Wendy and Porlyusica.

The woman stood between him and his mate, his dragon going insane by the distance between them and Laxus could only wonder how he managed to be away from her for so long without he himself going insane. His beast rattled the cage of his mind, threatening to take control to get to Lucy.

"And just where have you been?" Surprisingly, it was Wendy that took control of the situation, her body tense as she waited, "Do you know what you put everyone through? What you put Lucy through?"

A quiet whine left his throat and Laxus could only blink, guilt weighing down on him, "I didn't know. I went on the job, I didn't think we'd be long. And the Bix wanted to rest before-" His eyes widened drastically before he growled, lightning once again sparking off his skin, "That piece of shit. I'll kill him!"

"No time for that you fool. We'll deal with you and your punishment later. Now tend to your mate." Porlyusica took hold of Wendy's hand before pulling the young girl out of the room, knowing just how riled the young Dragon Slayer was. She didn't bother ushering Mira from the room, knowing the silverette would leave of her own accord.

Laxus didn't hesitate to approach the bed, bile rising in his throat when he realised just how pale Lucy had become, "How long… how long has she been like this?"

As carefully as he could, he lifted Lucy from the bed before sitting down, sighing when he felt her curl up in his lap. He rested a hand in her hair, gently massaging her scalp, reassuring himself that she was still with him.

"She collapsed downstairs yesterday. Wendy couldn't wake her up… We tried everything we could think of. But ultimately, Porlyusica thought it was you that Lucy needed." Mira bit her lip, worrying the pink tissue, "Where were you Laxus? We couldn't get in touch with anyone."

"I think… it was the place Bix wanted us to stay at." Laxus sighed, a deep fatigue settling on him, "We went in, the room offered us this catering service and they just kept topping us up with drinks and food… after that night… I don't really remember anything until this morning… Fuck. How could I have been so stupid."

"Do you remember where it is?" Mira hummed, tapping her chin thoughtfully, "Something doesn't sound right about that place."

Laxus gave her all the information he could before she left him alone with Lucy, allowing his thoughts to centre back on the woman in his arms, "Lucy. I'm so sorry I let you go through this. I should have been more careful."

He closed his eyes, resting his cheek on the top of her head, his fatigue dragging him to unconsciousness faster than he thought possible.

 _He blinked, looking around to find that he was in his bedroom, Lucy lying calmly amongst the sheets, faint beams of sunlight making her glow in the early morning light. His hands twitched by his sides, eager to hold her, but concerned that she would vanish if he touched her._

" _Laxus… I've been waiting for you." Lucy blinked up at him, a gentle smile on her face, no sign of sickness visible._

" _Lucy." Mavis Lucy!" In seconds she was in his arms, blankets twisting around them as though they had a mind of their own, "I'm so sorry Lucy."_

 _He choked on his breath, inhaling as deeply as he could when once he cleared his throat. Lucy just hummed, one hand twisting in his hair while the other rested on his shoulder._

" _We're in one of those joint dream things, aren't we?" She asked him in a way that told him that she already knew the answer, but he stilled hummed in confirmation, leeching her warmth._

" _I want you to wake up Lucy. I need to make sure you're okay. I need-" He was silence when she lent up and kissed him, a tender peck that stole his breath from his lungs._

" _I just need some rest Laxus. With you here, I'll be fine in no time." She sent him a dazzling smile, blinding him with its intensity, "Why don't we get some rest? Hmm?"_

It was a few hours later that Mira went to check on them, only to leave the room with a smile on her face, the sight of the pair snuggling warming her heart.

 **xXx Made for Him xXx**

 **This took ages to get out, I'm sorry. So there's a little angst, drama and a little fluff. The other chapter is well underway. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought! Thank you to the following people for reviewing the last chapter, you guys keep me going and your words make me so happy!**

NinjaKitten93  
Therashae  
noiyohoho  
Tiernank  
Mistress Katana  
19vaneklc  
demonkatsa

Dlynncherry

Veraozao

Mill23

RosesMcKeller

Animefan393939

Saskiarosee

Love crimson red ray88

KJacket


	15. Finding Lost Time

**Authors note:** So, we're all gathered here to see what the hell happened to Laxus' team. What did Bixlow get them involved with? Find out by reading the below! Please be warned that the M rating comes into play big time on this. It is not for the faint of heart and no, not because the ship sailed, but because of the mentions of pornography and attempted _'rape'._ If you are not comfortable, please proceed with caution (though it isn't all that, it is mentioned though because no consent ect)

 **Disclaimer:** I in no way own Fairy Tail! I do however own my own characters

 **Previously:**

" _I just need some rest Laxus. With you here, I'll be fine in no time." She sent him a dazzling smile, blinding him with its intensity, "Why don't we get some rest? Hmm?"_

 _It was a few hours later that Mira went to check on them, only to leave the room with a smile on her face, the sight of the pair snuggling warming her heart._

 **Chapter 15:** Finding Lost Time

It took a total of four days to deem Lucy recovered before he allowed her to leave the infirmary. A further two days before he was calm enough to face his team without the intense desire to draw blood from the Seith member of the Thunder Legion and another day before everyone could sit down a talk through the situation in his office.

Laxus sat in his chair behind his desk, Lucy tucked between his legs on the ground as he ran his fingers through her hair. Despite her health recovering, she had suffered from a near constant headache, a side effect that they were told were normal from their separation. Bixlow was front and centre, his lips twisted in a frown as he watched the pair before him, his body rigid with Evergreen and Freed on either side of him. Makarov and Porlyusica took a back seat in the room, conversing quietly by the door, to both hear the situation and to watch over the to-be-mates.

"I am glad to see you in better health Miss Lucy." Freed started, shifting in his seat as he tried to break the tension. The blonde woman blinked lazily at him, smiling brightly.

"Thanks Freed." She sighed as Laxus gently pulled her hair, drawing her attention to the blonde man so he could begin.

"Alright. Now that we know what happens when Lucy and I are separated, we'll be handling this together. As much as I don't like it, she's said it's the only way we'll be able to take care of the situation." He gave Lucy a glance to see a triumphant look cross her face before he cleared his throat, "Anyway. We'll be heading back to Oshibana and we'll take a carriage from there back to the inn we stayed at. Bixlow, you and Cana will be heading there tonight, Mira already called for a booking and Lucy and I will be there tomorrow afternoon. Keep your lacrima with you at all times. If we don't report to Mira within three days, she's going to send Team Natsu in, who will be staying in Oshibana as backup. Now Bix. Tell us everything you know about the place you took us to."

All eyes turned to the helmeted mage, his mouth twisted in a frown as he thought, "Well… Cana had actually talked with me a lot about the place. It's been known by a lot of names but it's officially called the Quiet Desire Inn. They have the best spa around and their rooms are meant to be the best there is too with a lot of extras thrown in… I just wish I could remember our visit…"

"What _do_ you remember from going there? Does anyone recall what happened?" Lucy piped up, looking upon each member of the Thunder Legion, "Ever?"

The brunet hummed, shaking her head, "I remember feeling really tired… and then I woke up with Laxus panicking before he teleported out of the room." A look of guilt etched itself on Ever's face, "I'm sorry Lucy. I don't know any more than that."

"What about you Freed?" Laxus rubbed soothing circles on Lucy's back, his dragonic senses picking up on her growing distress.

"I'm afraid I won't be of much help. I recall entering the room and placing down my bags before taking a drink. A kind maid had left some lovely tea for me and then… well I don't quite know what happened. I recall feeling…" Pink dusted Freed's cheeks as he coughed, unable to make any eye contact with those in the room, "I remember feeling… _good._ It's hard to describe… But I know that in the moments I spent in the inn were good."

"What do you mean by 'good' Freed?" Lucy's voice was tight and quiet, her own cheeks dusted pink with her own suspicions.

"Ah, well Miss Lucy… It was a… pleasurable feeling. Though I can't recall what brought it about. Now if you'll excuse me, I must find Lucy." A very flustered Freed escaped, adjusting his coat as he went, his intentions with the silver haired barmaid obvious to everyone in the room.

"And you Bixlow? What do you remember?"

"Well… there was a really hot maid in my room… and then when I woke up to Laxus being super pissed off… it took me ages to find all my clothes. It was insane. My helmet was on the roof!" Despite the situation, Bixlow couldn't withhold his smirk, "I have no problem taking Cana there. She'll love it."

The blondes' shared a look and Lucy bit her lip before speaking, "What about _you_ Laxus? What do you remember of the days you spent there?"

The hulking male seemed to wither in his seat, his face pale as he recalled his time at the inn as opposed to how Freed had reacted.

"Well… I remember getting there and finding the owner in my room. I think she welcome me… she asked me some questions and then she gave me a drink and told me to relax. And then… I think I started ugh… feeling _good._ I kept thinking about you Lucy… and then when Mira called that morning… I felt groggy. Like I'd been drinking for a really long time and the hangover still hadn't hit."

There was obvious implications to the words the men had said and Lucy had to squash down her emotions, feeling the sting of tears in her eyes as she blinked them away, chewing on her thumb nail as she thought.

"Well…" She cleared her throat, refusing to look at anyone in the room, "It looks like whatever they gave you to drink acted like a drug. Like they wanted you to forget or something. We need to be really careful going ahead with this…"

Lucy shared a look with those in the back of the room and slowly they all dispersed, gathering their things and preparing for the mission.

 **xXx Made for Him xXx**

They stared at the room, a maid having deposited their bags for them before disappearing with the promise to bring them refreshments. The afternoon sun filtered through the window, light reflecting through a vase on the table tucked under the window sill that sent a kaleidoscope of colours through the room. A large bed sat against one wall, larger than any bed Lucy had ever seen before, and a couch sat opposite it, the leather cleaned till it shone.

"Well this is… different." Lucy sighed, depositing her bag as she pulled out her lacrima comm, sending a jolt of magic through the crystal to establish a connection, "Mira?"

It took a few seconds, but the silverette quickly came into view, a cheery smile on her face, _"Lucy! Laxus! You got there alright I take it?"_

The pair nodded, taking another glance around the room to see if there was anything out of place, "Yeah. We got here just fine. Have Bix and Cana checked in with you this afternoon?"

Mira's cheeks turned red as she turned away from the comm, glancing at something out of sight before coughing, _"Yes. Well. They sure did, though we almost wish they hadn't. I think they'll be…_ _ **preoccupied**_ _for a while yet."_

Getting the hint Lucy blushed, catching Laxus' eye before a squeak left her and she turned away, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt, "Right. Ok. Well they're still alive which is all that matters right?"

Getting no answer Laxus sighed, about to reply when he heard a knock at the door, "Yo Mira, we'll give you a shout if anything happens ok?" Getting her confirmation, Lucy put away her lacrima so that her partner could open the door, her shoulders tensing when she saw the inn owner standing outside the room, a tray of fresh tea in her hands.

"Hello there you two. I hope you like your room." The owner, an elderly woman by the name Yume, spoke, a gentle laugh causing her hair to fall across her face. Despite the grey hair and hunched figure, she was quite spritely and Lucy was sure that she was more than familiar with putting on an act regarding her age, "Now. This is for you Master Laxus. I thought I'd show the lovely Lucy here our hot springs, I figured she could use the time to relax after a long trip."

The two blondes shared a look before Lucy nodded, brushing aside her unease, "Sure. That would be lovely Yume."

Laxus quickly took the cup from the owner, leaning down close enough for his lips to brush against Lucy's ear as he pulled back, "Be careful Lucy. And keep an ear out at all times." He hid his words under the guise of kissing her cheek, the act gaining the desired result as she blushed.

"Ugh. Sure. Well, let's go!" Lucy was out the door and in the hallway before Yume could say anything else and the older woman just laughed, bidding a farewell to Laxus with nothing more than, "You just relax now. It only gets better from here."

The pair walked down the hallway, passing room after room that echoed sounds Lucy could only assume were of pleasure. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment that only had Yume chuckling, "Young people these days are so shy. Come now Lucy dear. There is nothing to be embarrassed about when you give into your desires. In fact, it's a way of life. We embrace it here."

Something about the way she spoke triggered warning bells in Lucy's mind but she just smile, gritting her tea as they continued on until Yume stopped in front of a set of doors, "These are our private baths. Why don't you relax. We have curtesy yukatas inside for you and I'm sure Laxus will be ready for you once your done freshening up. I'll leave you to it dear."

Without another word Yume disappeared into the darkening hallway, the light of the sun disappearing rapidly as the day drew to a close. Lucy sighed, taking one look around the hallway before ducking into the spa room, the steam hitting her instantly. There was a heady smell to the private spring, something Lucy quickly picked up on as being abnormal but she brushed it aside, pulling a key from her pocket. She hadn't wanted to draw any suspicion to herself and had pre-emptively pulled a key from her bag before she had followed Yume from the room.

"Open! Gate of the Canis Minor! Nikola!" In a small cloud of smoke, Plue appeared before her, his forever shivering body waving at her in greeting, "Hello Plue. Want to have a quick soak before we start looking?"

"Pun, Pun~" The little dog spirit cheered before diving head first into the water while Lucy stripped, careful to keep the key in the folds of her clothing before she tied her hair up, doing her best to gather the long strands to avoid them getting wet.

"I know there's something going on here… but- _oh!"_ Lucy sunk into the warm water and sighed, the stress rolling of her like water off a ducks' back. She knew something was _definitely_ going on, but the water was too soothing, "Plue… Something isn't okay here…"

She rolled her shoulders, sinking further into the water so she could rest against the underwater ledge, Plue resting right beside her, a cloth resting on his head as he soaked. He answered her, arm waving at her in an effort to draw her attention but to no avail.

"Pun pun! Pun!" He tried splashing her, tried hitting her arm and even nuzzling her neck, but the more he tried the more distracted she got. As though sensing his own distress, another cloud of smoke filled the room, the distant sound of bells echoing through the chamber before Loke appeared.

"Princess! What on- _well!"_ Loke turned in a flourish, his cheeks red and his heart beating a mile a minute, "Okay then. Plue. What's going on?" Loke didn't dare turn around until Plue started talking, explaining the waters affect on their master on that he had no chance to draw her attention when she was so enthralled.

"Right. Ok. So all we have to do is remove the cause of her delirium. I can do that…" Loke looked around the room, spotting the inbuilt shelves where Lucy had placed her clothes. Beside the familiar blue outfit he noticed the towels and Yukata and realised just what he had to do, "Do first, forgiveness later… You can do this…"

Not giving himself a chance to hesitate, Loke grabbed a towel from the shelf before turning, wrapping it around Lucy as best her could before hauling her from the water, drawing an indignant shout from the blonde woman as he placed her on the ground, ignoring the way she instantly soaked the front of his suit.

"Loke! Why would… Wait. Loke?" Lucy blinked, staring around the room before her eyes landed on Plue, still in the water, and her utter lack of dress, "Oh Mavis. Look away!"

"Ugh right. Looking away. I'm away." Loke quickly turned back around, his ears burning as he thought of ways to remove the image of his naked master from his mind while simultaneously thinking of ways to explain what happened to Aires without sounding like a pervert, "So… you want to explain what happened or…"

Lucy squeaked, her towel dropping as she grabber a yukata to cover herself. She grabbed the key from her clothes before slipping it into her sleeve for safe keeping before turning to face her spirit, "Well… you know what happened earlier this week. We came to investigate and the owner told me to use the spring. I thought… it would give me a chance to investigate the inn… but the water…" Lucy blushed, "I was so stupid. I should have just-"

"Lucy," Loke met her eyes with a gentle stare despite the blush still on his cheeks, "You did what any normal person would have done. I can smell it. There's something in the air. Plue, can you see if there's anything out of place in the room before Lucy goes outside to look for more clues?"

"Pun!" The little dog spirit jumped from the water quickly, nose to the ground as he tried to find something out of place. It seemed like a difficult task even for Plue with the heavy musk in the air. He went through the whole room twice before he stopped, his whole body going ridging before he pointed upwards, towards the top of the inbuilt shelves.

"Plue? What is it?" Loke took the hint and reached up, his taller figure having no problem feeling across the top shelve and his brows connected in confusion as his hand closed around something solid and cold.

"What the hell?" He pulled the item from the shelf, his eyes widening as he noticed the faint red glow emitting from within the crystal, "It's a record lacrima… what would… oh no." His once red cheeks grew pale as he looked at Lucy, his muscles tense as he looked her over, "Lucy. What was the name of the place?"

"It's called Quiet Desire. The owner said it's because it's so removed-" Realisation dawned on Lucy the second the words left her mouth and she instantly felt sick, thinking about what the others had to have gone through without their knowledge.

"You've literally just discovered one of Fiore's most filming locations for all the wrong reasons. Lucy. You need to get out of her. The magic her-" He was interrupted by a loud thump from the room next to theirs and a muffled moan filtered through to them.

"Shit. I need to get Laxus. I need to call Mira and the Ruin Knights." Pornography was something deemed illegal in Fiore mainly due to the use of manipulation magic involved. Having stumbled upon it by chance and the desire for knowledge was not something Lucy had ever expected.

"Loke. Plue. I need you guys to go. Please. I need to run." With a quick nod of understanding, the two spirits vanished and Lucy practically tore the door from it's tracks as she bolted down the hallway, turning this way and that down numerous corridors in a bid to find her room.

"Lucy?" The blonde stopped dead, muscles bunching as she turned to face Yume, a knowing smile on the woman's face, "What's the matter dear? Was the water not to your liking? Or perhaps, was it too much for you?"

Lucy felt the blood drain from her face as she noticed the way Yume seemed to stand taller, her face less weathered than it had been earlier in the evening.

"No. nothing. I just… need to find Laxus is all. You know. Kind of tired-"

"My, my. So timid. People don't _sleep_ while they're here Lucy. Something you'll soon find out." Yume stalked closer, a feral grin spreading on her face, "And if people get the pleasure they desire, than my job is done."

It was then that the words struck a nerve and Lucy stood taller, biting back her fear, "And yet you get to cash in on it? No wonder you're so for couples coming here."

Yume's face fell for only a moment before she smiled again, her face twisting into something sinister, "But of course. And when Laxus first showed up I thought… look at him. His the perfect male and women would pay thousands of jewels for his videos. But then he refused to bed any of the women I sent his way. Every time he would call _your_ name. Sure, the footage of him pleasuring himself sold well enough. But now… with his _mate here._ I can retire early. The pair of you would make me rich. And if you so like, I could give you a share. After all, it is the pair of you that will make it happen." There was so much pride and confidence in the way Yume spoke that it made Lucy sick.

"No way. You use people and… and you defile them. You break their trust and you practically rape them-" It clicked into place then and Lucy very nearly became sick there an then, "Your sick."

It was only then than Yume scowled at her, standing tall in the darkness of the hallway, the lacrima along the walls set to their dimmest settings. So dim that Lucy didn't realise there was someone else with them until he stood right behind Yume.

"Laxus…" His name left her as a whisper, the breath leaving her lungs as she took him in. Shirtless, his muscles bulging and eyes glowing an eerie yellow, he was menacing and yet incredibly alluring to her. The water from earlier had lasting effects she noticed as she rubbed her thighs together, watching as his nostrils flared and he bared his teeth at her.

"You go get her Dragon Slayer. We have everything set up just for this moment." Yume slid backwards, removing herself from Laxus' path and the latter growled low in his throat, something that made Lucy's heart jump into her throat as she raised her hands in front of her.

"Laxus. Laxus listen to me. This isn't you…" She took a cautionary step backwards, but that only seemed to agitate him more, "Come on now. This isn't… you wouldn't want to do anything I wasn't ready for would you?"

He didn't answer, choosing instead to try close the distance between them. It was only when she felt his breath ghost across her face that she realised the severity of the situation and she turned on her heels, bolting down the hallway in an effort to find her room before he could pin her down. Despite his size her stayed right on her, his hands just skimming her back or her arms or the apex of her ass. It became apparent that he was toying with her, taking pleasure in the hunt that obviously appealed to his dragon senses. She realised she had made the worst mistake of the night by running.

"Lucy." He called her name, a deep, guttural sound that almost turned her knees to jelly. She saw the door to their room and gave herself a final push, throwing herself into the threshold before diving for her back, barely grabbing hold of what she wanted before she was grabbed and quite literally thrown against the wall, his hands pinning her to it by her hips, "Lucy…"

He buried his face in her neck, kissing and nipping with enough for to make sure she was marked. She could help the moan that slipped from her as he ground his erection into her core, the heat making her head swim. She found against him, ignoring the painful grip he had on her as she tried to pull her arms from behind here, surprised they weren't more numb from stopping her impact against the brick and wood.

"Mine. Now." He pulled one hand from her hip to hold her by her neck, making her break out in a cold sweat only to realise he put no real pressure behind his hold. One she was secure, with her legs on the ground, his other hands went to his pants, his breath coming out hard as he looked away. She took her chance with both hands.

Quickly, she reached behind him, grabbing the item she had snatched from her back tightly before she forced it down, imbedding the syringe into his neck. He froze, eyes going wide before he groaned, collapsing against her as he lost consciousness.

Unable to take his weight she allowed herself to slide down the wall, careful that his face didn't rub until she was firmly seated with the large dragon slayer between her legs. Her hands shook, the adrenaline wearing off as she stretch her arm out, snagging the strap of her back, already knowing it would be a long night ahead for her.

 **xXx Made for Him xXx**

 **Hello beautiful readers! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Now, for those that waited patiently, thank you very much. I had an unfortunate instance where the USB that held my work was lost and so I had to redo the entire chapter, one that was already incredibly difficult to work through. If it seems rushed, I'm sorry, but I needed to get past it so I could keep going with the story. If there are mistakes, don't worry, I will go and fix them in an edit, but I just wanted it up and posted, so I hope you understand. Please leave a review and let me know what you want to see happen in the story next! I'll go into some more detail about the inn in the next chapter too! And of course more fluff!**

 **Also let me know if you want a snippet of what happened with Cana and Bix. I have a little something already done up if you do!**

 **A big thank you to the following people for reviewing the last chapter:**

Illustre  
Srinivasan Kalidas  
dlshieldss  
Tiernank  
darkstar2010  
NinjaKitten93  
KJacket  
Purple_Ladybug  
tonialla  
animegirl549  
Veraozao  
dlynncherry  
wingchan7  
LAWDgivemestrength  
loopymama  
love crimson red ray88  
LunaStarLady  
GinaCat


	16. Desire and Manipulation

**Authors note:** Happy Holidays everyone! (There are so many holidays to cover)! My present to you all is this chapter! I can't thank you enough for the response to the last chapter. I had my reservations and you guys made them all go away! I love you guys so much!

 **Disclaimer:** I in no way own Fairy Tail! I do however own my own characters

 **Previously:**

 _Quickly, she reached behind him, grabbing the item she had snatched from her back tightly before she forced it down, imbedding the syringe into his neck. He froze, eyes going wide before he groaned, collapsing against her as he lost consciousness._

 _Unable to take his weight she allowed herself to slide down the wall, careful that his face didn't rub until she was firmly seated with the large dragon slayer between her legs. Her hands shook, the adrenaline wearing off as she stretched her arm out, snagging the strap of her backpack, already knowing it would be a long night ahead for her._

 **Chapter 16:** Desire and Manipulation

Her legs had gone numb within minutes of supporting Laxus' weight. Team Natsu were on their way and the Ruin Knights had been alerted to the situation. She couldn't get in touch with Cana or Bixlow, realising that with their true nature, the inn didn't have to do much to keep them occupied. Just the thought alone had her blushing in mortification.

"Lucy!" The smell of burning wood drifted to her and she shifted, trying to get the pressure off her chest so she could reply, "Lucy!"

"Natsu!" She did her best to raise her voice, but her to-be mate was slowly constricting her airway, crushing her chest under his sheer bulk.

"Lucy!" Erza was the first to reach her, gazing over the pair with a blush on her own cheeks, "Oh my. I… w-we can come back. I didn't mean to intrude, Please hit me in penance!" The red head bowed, closing her eyes to block out the image. It was only then that Lucy realised just what it must have looked like.

A bare leg sticking out from under the large man, the a shoulder exposed with Laxus' head buried in the junction of her neck and her face red due to her embarrassment and lack of oxygen.

"Erza!" Natsu and Gray ran in, tearing the shoji door from it's track as she squeezed in side by side. They took however, took in the sight of her and looked away, cheeks staining with colour, "Oh…"

"T-this isn't what it looks like." Lucy wheezed, struggling as much as the blonde man's body allowed, "I'm slowly suffocating here."

Her words and impending doom had Natsu and Gray on either side of her, their arms looped through Laxus' before heaving him off… or trying to. Both men struggled under his weight, huffing and puffing as they moved him upwards inch by inch, making sure they didn't hurt Lucy in the process. The second she had enough wriggle space though, she, with Erza's help, pushed away from the floor, sliding out from under the hulking blonde so that he could be dropped back to the ground with a dull thud.

"Oh man! I thought I was going to die like that." Chest heaving, Lucy tried to catch her breath on her hands and knees. Her back ached from the blow she'd taken, making her breath stutter every now and then.

"Are you well Lucy? What happened here?" Lucy furrowed her brows, staring up at the woman.

"Well, um. Hold on. How did you get here? I didn't even call you." Lucy's curiosity got the better of her and she pushed herself to her feet, feeling a sudden reassuring presence behind her.

"I got them. The Spirit King allows us, in extreme cases, to travel and pull some people through a doorway. As long as it's to save you. I had a feeling things wouldn't… go well. So I thought I'd bring the backup. And they called the Knights so they should be on their way too." Loke placed a hand on the shoulder of her yukata and righted it, making sure she was effectively covered from prying eyes of the still flustered men.

"Oh…" Lucy blinked owlishly, staring at her spirit for a matter of seconds before she gasped, rage making her blood boil. She turned her back to the group, ready to march out the door as she saw red.

"Lucy! Where are you going?" Erza ran after her, followed closely by Loke and Gray. Natsu mentioned something about watching the slumbering slayer as a 'just in case' as they vanished down the hallway.

"Luce? Are you okay?" Gray ran to keep up, loosing his shirt along the way,

"You mean am I fine after my mate-to-be practically attacked me because he was ensnared by whatever magic manipulates people here? No. Will I be? Yes. Once I find the son of a bitch whore that runs this place." The group just blinked at the blonde, shocked by her choice of words.

"Wait. He attacked you? Do you want me to punish him for you?" Erza glanced back, a dark gleam in her eyes at the prospect of hurting someone who attempted to harm someone precious to her.

"No! You don't need to do that. It wasn't his fault. This place records… intimate acts and sells it to others. The drink they offer guests is drugged and the air is filled with manipulation magic*." Lucy huffed, turning down another hallway while she pulled a key from her sleeve. Once more, Plue entered the realm with a cloud of smoke, "The old… well, the woman running the place disappeared once Laxus showed up. She's out there. Probably trying to make a run for it with her other recordings. We need to catch her."

Stopping at the junction of the corridor by the hot springs where she'd been stopped by Yume, Lucy waited for Plue to catch the womans' scent. A deep seated rage bubbled in her chest and she had to distract herself, describing the way Yume had practically become younger before her eyes.

"It would seem she is able to use her manipulation magic on herself… Or… she has a minor magic, one that draws youth from the emotions around her." Erza tapped her chin, pondering the situation while the others digested her words.

"Wait a minute. Would that be classified as forbidden magic?" Gray stuttered, barely hearing the warning that his pants were about the drop.

"Yes. It seems not only is this woman making money out of others, but she gains perpetual strength out of it as well. We need to find her-"

"Pun. Pun! Pun!" Plue called out suddenly, once again rom rod straight as he pointed down the hallway.

"Alright! Great work Plue!" Lucy scooped her spirit into her arms, loosening the Yukata ever so slightly to allow her legs room to run and the group was off again, tearing down dim hallways and glancing into room after room of unconscious patrons.

"You said they have tea when they come in Luce?" Gray yelled over the sound of their pounding footsteps, his eyes narrowed as he took in everything he could.

"Yeah. Laxus was offered some when we got here!" She ducked under a low beam, the inn become more and more run down the further they travelled, "He would have refused. So she must have done something else to affect him. I-"

Every ducked as a shimmering pink wave rushed overhead, the heat of it making a sweat break out.

"You should have just enjoyed your stay you stupid bimbo!" Despite sounding similar, Yume's voice had taken a shrill that made their skin crawl.

"You will not speak to her in such a way and you will atone for your crimes against the innocent!" Erza stood, sword at the ready as she stared down the hallway.

"And who are you to tell me what I've done? I've just made them give in to their desires. If anything is wrong here it is not by my hand." Yume called from the darkness at the end of the hallway, the faint light from the moon filtering in to highlight her silhouette.

"You record people without their knowledge and sell the footage! How is that right in any sense of the word?" Gray bristled, the temperature dropping rapidly.

"And you tried to hurt the people we care about. Drugging them, filming them. Pleasure or not it still isn't right. The Knights are on their way and you and an potential collaborators will be caught and tried for your crimes. Any victims will be sought out and any purchasers of your recordings will also be brought in for trial." Lucy hid the quiver of her voice as best she could, clutching Plue tightly to her chest. It was a large case, one that the Ruin Knights would spends months on, but she was determined to get the process started, "It's over Yume."

"But my dear. It's only just beginning!" Pink whips flared from where Yume stood, making a straight path for the three, wholly unprepared for what her magic would do. They dodged the first two, the third wrapped firmly around Erza's sword and reducing it to a melted pile of metal.

"She's sending out concentrated bursts of her magic. The emotions will fry you. Run!" Gray sent out a wave of chilled magic, creating a temporary barrier while they escaped, panic overriding the rage they felt towards the manipulation mage.

It was only the groan and sharp crack that warned them to hit the ground, barely avoiding another barrage from Yume.

"Stardress: Sagittarius!" Light flared through the hall, "Erza. Break through that wall!" Not waiting for an affirmation, Lucy pulled back her bow, Plue taking refuge on her shoulder, "Star Shot!"

A trail of silver cut through the dark hallway, blinding those within its confines. Lucy only knew she had hit her mark when an infuriated scream reached her ears, but any retaliation from Yume was lost when the blonde Celestial mage was yanked through the broken wall, curtesy of Erza. An apology bubble in her chest at having commanded her friend, but she squashed it down, knowing that leadership was no matter of importance in their situation.

"Lucy. What are you going to to?" Her head snapped up, noticing the way Erza and Gray looked at her, gleam of pride in their eyes.

"I… I don't know. I-" She was cut off when Erza placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, a small smile on her lips.

"Don't be like that Lucy. You've gotten us out of plenty of tight spots before. We trust you to get us out of this one." Warmth bloomed in her chest when Gray confirmed the red heads words with a nod, his own smirk firmly in place. A cold bead of sweat trailed down her neck, her bow held tight in hand.

"Her magic will be a no go. We can't let it touch us… But… if we can create the illusion of being out there… We need to get outside." Shaking her head, Lucy turned to Erza, "I need you to keep breaking through the walls until we get to the onsen. Once there, Gray I..."

The planning went on while Erza demolished what she could of the inn, no consideration for the bodies of unconscious lovers as they passed room after room. They knew Yume was following, they could hear the distant clatter of her _geta_ echoing after them.

It was only when heat washed over them that they knew they had hit their destination.

"Scatter!" The command had the trio splitting up, disappearing as the mist increased, obscuring their view. Cold clashed with the natural warmth of the spring, creating a disorienting sensation once it merged with the magic of the inn.

"Come out my sweet. You've caused me enough trouble. But the money you could make me… well, I could just overlook this how incident." Yume's purr mad them shudder and Lucy pressed herself against the bamboo wall.

"I see you." All three froze, watching the mist carefully and when a blast of emotion charged magic went wide, they knew the plan had worked, "What the- You pests! Come out!"

More blast struck the surroundings, melting stone and wood but still, the shots continued to miss them as they sprinted from place to place between shots. Lucy quietly changed her Stardress, the light reflecting through the area.

"Stupid woman! You should have just made this easy for yourself!" Yume grew angrier the longer they darted about, Gray blasting her with the occasional ice wind and Erza leaving swords and spears in inconvenient locations. All in an effort to corral the psychotic woman.

"I don't think so. Virgo!" The ground rumbled, falling away from under Yume's feet, causing her to fall waist deep into the gravel before the crack of a whip echoed out, wrapping tight around the woman's torso. The final piece of it came in the form of a magic nullifying rope, curious of Virgo.

The mist let up, Gray releasing the particles he'd spread through the area and he and Erza approached cautiously, gathering whatever scattered weapons they could that weren't damaged or completely melted.

"I really did like that sword." The red head sent the remains of one particular sword a forlorn glance before turning a deadly glare on Yume who continued to struggle in the pit dug for her.

"You've got like… five of the same sword." Gray chided, arms waving when she turned her glare on him, "But you know. That one was nice. You know, shiny and all that."

"You lot are pathetic. No harm was being done here!" Yume continued spouting excuses, only to have her words fall on deaf ears. They continued to detain her until the Knights arrived, the ruckus of their arrival allowing them to breath a sigh of relief when she was taken into custody.

They finished giving their reports just as the sun was cresting the horizon and Lucy couldn't help but turn to it, basking in it's warmth before retreating into the in to find her Dragon Slayer.

 **So I know I mentioned in the other chapter the pornography was illegal in Fiore. What I meant is pornography via manipulation (equivalent to rape) is illegal as it goes against a persons' free will. Just wanted to clear that up because I had someone message me about it. I personally have no problem with pornography, only when it is forced on a person.**

 **This chapter is unedited. The primary reason is that I wanted to pop it up as soon as possible. The second reason is that I'm currently going through my stories and editing them and will be updating the chapters when I can. So if there are mistakes, they will be checked at a later date.**

 **Thank you to the following for reviewing the last chapter:**

Mistress Katana

Animefan393939

Dlynncherry

Helenezahl

Therashae

Tiernank

GinaCat

Ashatan87

Takeagamble27

 _Guest x2_

Veraozao

Love crimson red ray88

Joanne Frances Tiano Cajilig


	17. New Dawn

**Authors note:** I'm back bitches! Sorry, I got excited there. It's been a crazy six months since my last updates. I got a promotion at the beginning of the year which put my workload way up, then I moved house (which opened another can of worms) and I've been slowly trying to reorganise my life again around problems that keep cropping up. Anyway, I thank you all so much for sticking around and if you read my other fics, please bypass the authors note, it will be the same as think. Thanks again and enjoy the chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** I in no way own Fairy Tail! I do however own my own characters

 **Previously:**

" _You lot are pathetic. No harm was being done here!" Yume continued spouting excuses, only to have her words fall on deaf ears. They continued to detain her until the Knights arrived, the ruckus of their arrival allowing them to breathe a sigh of relief when she was taken into custody._

 _They finished giving their reports just as the sun was cresting the horizon and Lucy couldn't help but turn to it, basking in its warmth before retreating into the in to find her Dragon Slayer._

 **Chapter 17:** New Dawn

He came to with a sharp twist in his gut, the familiar nausea of motion sickness settling over him as he took in the click clack of the train wheels and the piercing whistle coming from the engine compartment.

"Easy there Laxus. Don't move too quickly." Her voice tempted him oh so sweetly to fall back to sleep, making his eyes even harder to open as the onslaught of memories assaulted him. Her fingers combed through his hair ever so tenderly, tickling his scalp and leaving a pleasant tingling in their wake.

"Lucy!" He shot upright, narrowly avoiding the woman hovering over him. But the second he was upright his stomach twisted again, his face pinching as he took a deep breath through his nose. His mind tried to connect the dots, his memories completely disjointed and leaving him disoriented at the change of scenery.

"Easy there, Laxus. I'm alright." A gentle hand landed on his shoulder and he carefully glanced over his shoulder, squinting against the light coming through the window, the setting sun creating a brilliant halo around his to-be mate, "You need to relax. The sedative was incredibly potent, and you've been asleep most of the day. We don't know how you'll react as it wears off, so you need to take it easy." She touched the back of his hand, resting atop it against the wall he used for support.

"What happened?" He twisted so that he could sit properly, accepting the bottle of water she handed to him with a slight nod, grimacing as his stomach protested the movement.

"I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me. I was in the hot spring when we discovered the air held a trace of manipulation magic. When I went to warn you, you'd already been affected. I managed to get back to the room. I hope you're necks alright. I pressed the needle in a li- _Oh_!"

Before she could finish her sentence, she was collected from her seat and nestled into a tight embrace, a blush instantly coating her cheeks as she heard him sniff her.

"Lucy. _Mavis_... I didn't do anything to you did I? You aren't hurt?" Gently, with more care than she thought possible from a man his size, he pushed her back, brushing her hair out of her face with the fainted touch, "We didn't..." His throat bopped as he swallowed audibly, his brain drawing the worst possible conclusion from his amnesia.

She smiled then, so bright that Laxus had to look away momentarily, "You didn't hurt me, no. The woman behind it all was captured and any recordings found were taken by the Knights as evidence."

"Damn it." Laxus spat the words from his mouth, shoving a hand through his hair in frustration, "I couldn't help you."

"Yume had years to perfect her magic. There's a reason she's only just been captured. And you were always her intended target. We should have taken that into account. Spent a few more minutes planning." Her brows furrowed, turning away to stare out the window, "Anyway. That's done with. She's caught, we're in no more danger and neither are any other innocent people."

Despite his disappointment at having been out of the action he was proud to know his mate-to-be had handled the situation as well as he had expected. Which made him wonder about the rest of the members of the job, "Where are Bix and Cana?"

The instant flush that overtook the blondes face was enough of an inclination as to where the couple were that Laxus didn't bother pressing for more information, choosing instead to brush aside her fringe to press a kiss to her forehead, "Will you go out to dinner with me Lucy?"

Stunned by the question she just blinked at him, her brain stuttering as she tried to form a response.

"I... uh. Well. Yes. Sure. When? Or-" A soft touch to her lips silence her ramblings and she sighed into the kiss, no longer hesitant about their impending relationship.

"I don't want to rush you Lucy." He rested his forehead against her, their breath mingling in the space between them, "I really want to do this right. So, dinner tomorrow night. I'll pick you up."

She answered him with a warm smile and a nod before Laxus tucked her head under his chin and sighed, allowing her presence to send him back into a light doze as her fingers drew shapes on his shirt. A rumble started deep in his chest, making the blonde woman giggle.

"You're like a kitten." She murmured, her own eyes drooping in fatigue and Laxus huffed, arms momentarily tightening around her.

The rest of the trip to Magnolia was spent in quiet tranquillity and they enjoyed the time together. Lucy had removed her reservations, taking her future in stride and trusting the man she would spend the rest of her life with. She said as much to Erza and Mira when the pair interrogated her about the mission the next day.

 **~x-X-x~**

"The fact that he managed to fight against the magic for so long is good enough for me. I mean, the second Cana and Bix were exposed to it…" Lucy's cheeks flushed red while Erza took to resembling a ripe tomato, both women having heard the _activities_ the other pair had engaged in once Yume was captured.

"My, my. That sounds just like them. I'll wait a while more before contacting them then." Mira cleaned the top of the bar, a wistful sigh leaving her lips, "Brown eyes, blonde haired babies. Blonde haired, blue eyes babies. Ohh. I can't wait!"

"Mira! You can't just… You-" Lucy sputtered, her face heating even more before she sighed, turning to Erza, "You don't think I'm… rushing things? By just accepting it?"

At those words Erza turned in her seat, staring at her friend that she viewed more as a sister than anything else. It was only when her brown eyes softened that Lucy lost the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding.

"I always suspected that you had feelings towards Laxus, even before this whole mating situation muddled everything up. He cares for you, and while he's made mistakes… He's a stubborn man. He has been since we were children. But I can see it when he looks at you. He wants to make things right for you. And if you feel comfortable… then you should allow yourself to enjoy it. You're a strong mage yourself Lucy, being with him won't make you worth any less." Erza stood, placing her hands on the blonde's shoulders, "If you choose this, then I support you. But you need to do what's right."

With that the red head bid the Celestial made farewell and left her to her thoughts. Biting her nail Lucy hummed, "Do what I think is right…"

Instantly a plan started forming in her head as she got to her feet and left the guild, ignoring the brawl that had started behind her.

"Do what I think is right…" She sighed, looking at the sky, contemplating her options before an impish smirk settled on her lips, "Fine. I will."

 **~x-X-x~**

Once Lucy had gotten home, she'd set about getting everything in order. With Virgo's help she dressed while Aires and Cancer handled her makeup and hair. Long locks settled in loose curls down her back, eyeliner made her eyes pop and deep red lipstick stained her usually pale lips. Her cheeks heated at what she wore under her dress, the knee length blue silk hiding her surprise well enough while the off-shoulder top made her tantalizing enough to tease her mate with a peak every now and then.

It was only when the sun started to set that the butterflies erupted in her belly. She drew from her etiquette lessons to not fidget or smudge her makeup, wanting to impress her date. But even though she told herself to breath and stay collected, a small shriek still left her as a knock sounded from her door. Eyes wide she stared at the entrance like a monster was about to come through and attack her.

"Lucy? Are you there?" Laxus' voice came through, muffled by the heavy, fireproof wood of the front door, "Are you okay?"

It took her a second to collect herself, wiping her sweaty hands on the towel sitting beside her on the bed before she answered, "Y-yes! You can come in." She tried to calm her racing heart, certain that if she didn't then he'd hear it.

"Lucy, I… wow. You… wow." Never having seen him slack jawed, Lucy giggle, only to chock on her breath when she saw what he held. In one hand he held a giant bouquet of lavender roses while tucked under his other arm was an unconscious Natsu, the pinkette drooling in his sleep, "Natsu?"

"The idiot was creeping outside your window. He started threatening me and saying he wouldn't let me take you out. So… I handled it." Letting go of the fire dragon slayer, Natsu crumpled in a heap on the ground.

"That idiot." With an exasperated sigh Lucy shook her head before turning to face the blonde male in the room, eyes instantly drawn to the bouquet in his hand.

"These are for you Lucy. I wasn't sure what you liked so I asked Mira and well. Here." She took the bundle, shocked at the size of it and before she could even begin to worry about how she'd handle all the flowers, Virgo appeared in a cloud of smoke, a large vase held under one arm.

"Princess. Please allow me to take care of that and Master Natsu while you and Master Laxus enjoy your night out." With a bow, Virgo didn't even wait for a response before taking the bouquet from her master and setting about working in the kitchen, taking the time to drag Natsu to the window and drop him outside.

Lucy couldn't help the sweat the dropped down her back at the sight, but she turned when she heard Laxus laugh, "That was effective."

She couldn't resist the smile that tugged on her lips and she stood on her toes, allowing her hands to settle on his shoulders before she pressed a tender kiss to his lips. Her cheeks flushed, hands tightening their hold before she closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. He hummed against her, hands instantly settling on her waist as he pulled her close, relishing in the faint moan that slipped from her.

He strained to keep his hands planted, but his dragon growled, straining against its mental cage as he was swept away in the feeling of his mate against him.

"Lucy." He groaned when she pressed into him more, her thigh brushing against him in the most intimate way and he growled aloud, pulling from her lips with a pop and pressing his face into the junction of her neck, "If we keep… If…"

Lucy giggled, brushing a hand through his perfectly jelled hair, "I know Laxus, you've been holding yourself back for my sake. And I appreciate it. I really do. But…"

He tensed at the hesitation in her voice and lifted his head to look into her eyes, noticing the heavy blush on her cheeks that spread down to her chest, "Lucy?"

"I… I've accepted that we'll be mates. And, well. I don't want to rush anything. I haven't done that whole dating thing, and that would be nice but at the same time, I… well we. _Wecanstillhavesomefun."_ Her words were so rushed that even his dragon hearing didn't allow him to decipher what she had said, and judging by how red she'd become he felt guilty for asking her to repeat herself, "I said… I said we can… we can still have some fun."

His blood roared in his ears, even his dragon settling into a stunned stupor as he processed her words. The silence dragged, making the blonde woman fidget, pulling at the end of her dress. His hands spasmed on her waist, drawing a gasp from her lips and it broke him from his thoughts, his mouth devouring hers before she could even take a breath. He pressed against her, forcing her to step back until she pressed against the wall and he gripped her hips, lifting her so he could press his hips against hers.

They groan together, her nails biting into his skin through his shirt. Their breaths came in pants, something other than instinct driving them. Lost in themselves they didn't realise they had company until they heard the gagging sound from from the door.

"Seriously. Get a room." Natsu put extra effort into his next dry heave only to be zapped by a stray strand of lightning.

"We are in a _room_ you stupid salamander! It's you that shouldn't be here! " His eye flickered orange, his magic soaring around them. His blood burned through his veins in its effort to travel southward and his control was barely there as he glared at the Fire Dragon Slayer, every instinct in him telling him to fry the pinkette and protect his mate.

"Get out Natsu!" Lucy took the initiative, stalking up to the man she saw as a brother and lifted her leg muscles tense, "Lucy… Kick!"

Natsu instantly collided with the hallway wall, leaving an impressive impression in the plaster before the door slammed shut, "Stupid idiot."

Laxus approached the blonde woman, his hands skimming her shoulders before settling on her waist, his mouth attacking her neck with kisses and bites.

"Laxus…" The whine that left her had her cheeks burning only for her breath to be stolen when he growled in response, grinding his bulge into her back, using the friction to relieve some strain, "We have to go…"

He sighed, his breath ghosting against her skin and making her shiver, desire still burning in her belly, "Alright. Get what you need." He released her, adjusting his pants and jacket to hide his arousal all while he watched Lucy collect her bag from the bed and fix her hair. When she turned back to him, smile on her face he smirked, "Ready?"

Lucy nodded, practically skipping up to him. He took the hint and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, opening the door to see the unconscious Fire Slayer still in the hall, "I'll get that fixed for you so that Landlady doesn't get mad at you."

"Okay." She couldn't stop herself from smiling, excitement replacing lust as they made their way down into the street and towards the centre of Magnolia. The bell of the church chimed in the distance and Lucy stared at all the restaurants they passed, wondering where he was taking her only to gasp when he tugged her into a secluded alley, lit only by strands of light lacrima overhead.

Despite the small passage, it was well kept, with not rubbish or broken glass littering the walkway and the sweet aroma of freshly baked bread surrounded her like a warm blanket. It wasn't long before the light grew, emanating from a small entryway and its glass frontage.

"I hope you like this place Lucy. I picked it just for you." He gently coaxed her in the building, allowing her to take in the room while he spoke to the attendant.

But his conversation was lost on her as she looked at the room. Instead of lacrima, everything was illuminated with candles, the soft, warm glow casting shadows across the hundreds of books littered along the wall and the various dining tables set up. Vases of roses were set as centrepieces with books acting as their platform. Delicate crystal glasses were placed neatly beside fine china and perfectly polished silver. It was only when she was tugged further into the sea of books and wood furniture she couldn't help but sputter, "Laxus. How… I can't afford a place like this."

His only growled low in his throat, throwing a look over his shoulder that spoke volumes, but he refused to actually reply, choosing instead to pull her into a room set up with a lone table. Decorated the same as the main dining room, the two were seated before being offered menus, the host left them.

And like that, their evening together started…

 **Made for Him**

 **Thank you for reading and thank you for being so patient. A big shout out to the following people for reviewing the last chapter:**

 **Hilte**

 **Mistress Katana**

 **19vanelkc**

 **Joanne Frances Tiano Cajilig**

 **Therashae**

 **Helenzahl**

 **LunaStarLady**

 **rere97maui**

 **Veraozao**

 _ **Guest**_


End file.
